Mirame y Dispara SasuSaku
by karenDragneel18
Summary: Sakura Haruno, una joven adolescente de la alta aristocracia italiana, regresa a Roma tras muchos años de internado sin entender muy bien por qué su familia la quiere de vuelta. Allí se reencuentra con Sasuke Uchiha, un conocido de la familia con quien nunca ha tenido muy buena relación.
1. Pròlogo

**Hola de nuevo, aquí karendragneel18 reportándose jajaja jaja, bueno como sabrán debo decir Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y la historia es una adaptación de la novela Mirame y dispara de Alessandra Neymar.**

 **PR** **Ó** **LOGO**

 _Sakura_

 **E** l coche arrancó. Dejé a Sasuke tirado en el suelo, forcejeando con su primo. Él quería venir en mi busca, pero se lo impedían. Mejor así.

Los recuerdos me abrumaban y apenas me dejaban respirar. Era consciente de lo poco que valía mi vida si él no estaba a mi lado. Todo lo que para mí tenía significado llevaba su nombre. Ese nombre que retumbaba en mi cabeza con más intensidad que nunca.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…

Le miré por última vez. Todavía tenía el sabor de su cuerpo en mis labios, el calor de su tacto en mi piel, el susurro de sus palabras en mi cuello… Y ahora veía cómo su figura se iba alejando. Me obligaban a apartarme de él sin darse cuenta de que con ello me obligaban también a morir. Pero eso es algo que no les debía de importar lo más mínimo, después de tantas veces como habían puesto mi vida en peligro.

Mi corazón se quedó allí, con él, mientras su imagen se borraba empañada por mis lágrimas.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo, aquí karendragneel18 reportándose jajaja jaja, bueno como sabrán debo decir Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y la historia es una adaptación de la novela Mirame y dispara de Alessandra Neymar.**

 **PRIMERA PARTE**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 _Sakura_

 **H** ay situaciones en la vida en las que no te das cuenta de cuándo sobrepasas la línea entre lo emocionante y lo realmente peligroso; y ese era exactamente el tipo de situación en el que yo me encontraba. Sentada en el último rincón de un apestoso y húmedo calabozo, esperaba que Naruto viniera a buscarme. El encuentro con un muchacho, una de las personas más desconcertantes y agresivas que había conocido jamás, me había arrastrado a ese repugnante lugar, la antípoda de los ambientes privilegiados en los que me solía mover.

Mis blancos pantalones de Armani habían pasado a ser grises, mi chaqueta Prada de cuero negro tenía un enorme rasguño en el codo, y me había roto una uña. Y, para colmo de todos mis males, compartía celda con una especie de Yeti que no dejaba de mirarme. Cubierta de tatuajes y piercings, y con un palillo chuperreteado en la boca, la abominable mujer de las montañas parecía querer comerme. Casi podía verla babear.

«Perfecto. Tu primera noche en Roma y la pasas en un calabozo. Pienso matar a ese capullo en cuanto salga de aquí», me dije.

Desde luego que lo iba a hacer.

De fondo, las voces de dos guardias se entremezclaban con la retransmisión de un partido de fútbol. Les llamé incontables veces, pero lo único que recibí por respuesta fueron quejidos y golpes secos contra la mesa. Sin duda estaban tan cansados de mí como yo de ellos y de aquel lugar.

Instintivamente sacudí mis pantalones, como si el color blanco pudiera volver a aparecer. Cuando caí en aquel charco ya fui consciente de que había tirado trescientos euros por la alcantarilla. Mis pensamientos sobre mi fondo de armario se interrumpieron cuando, de repente, mi compañera de celda se levantó para soltar un escupitajo bien cargado.

Me aferré a mi asiento en cuanto la vi caminar hacia mí. Aquello no pintaba bien y, sin poder evitarlo, pensé en la situación que me había llevado hasta allí.

 **L** a gélida brisa de la noche me envolvió en cuanto abrí la puerta del balcón. A esas alturas del invierno, Viena ya estaba toda nevada y el ambiente era húmedo y frío.

Las ramas de los árboles acariciaban mi pequeño balcón y dejaban que la nieve cayera espolvoreada cuando se mecían por alguna ráfaga de viento. El estanque del patio comenzaba a congelarse; pronto se utilizaría como pista de patinaje, aunque ese año yo no iba a estar allí para comprobarlo. Estaba a punto de irme.

El internado Saint Patrick ocupaba un antiguo castillo del siglo XVII y, arquitectónicamente, me maravillaba. Pero una cosa era admirar su arquitectura y otra muy distinta vivir allí. Eso lo odiaba. Ausencia total de chicos —ellos residían en el internado que había unos kilómetros colina abajo—. No podías desprenderte del maldito uniforme —si al menos hubiera sido bonito, no habría sido una condena llevarlo—. Y la disciplina era bastante férrea —todo estaba cronometrado, hasta la hora de ir al baño—. O aprendías a convivir con las normas de aquella institución o estabas perdida.

Así era mi aburrida vida, día tras día.

Hasta que apareció mi padre. Había irrumpido en el internado rodeado de guardaespaldas (sin disimular siquiera su egolatría y prepotencia, y haciendo gala de un dilatado vocabulario impetuoso) y me había ordenado que recogiera mis cosas. Ya había hablado con el director y lo tenía todo preparado para mi regreso.

Después de nueve años, volvía a Roma. No tenía ni idea de qué había llevado a mis padres a tomar aquella decisión, pero me alegraba… demasiado.

Solo dieciséis horas más tarde me encontraba delante de un enorme vestidor decidiendo qué chaqueta ponerme. Estaba claro que debía conformarme con lo que había hasta que pudiera ir de compras. Entre las miles de prendas que mi hermana Ayame me había ofrecido, pocas me convencieron: su estilo era demasiado repipi para mí. Me decanté por la ropa más ceñida: chaqueta de color negro metalizado, pantalones blancos y zapatos negros de tacón alto para estilizar mis piernas. Me di la vuelta y contemplé mi imagen en el espejo mientras sonaban las Pussycat Dolls en mi reproductor digital de música. Realmente parecía una de ellas.

Ahuequé mi largo cabello y me lo coloqué a un lado. Salí del vestidor y cogí mi bolso Gucci blanco sabiendo que pronto contendría una considerable cantidad de dinero. Eché un vistazo a mi impresionante habitación, apagué el reproductor y salí de allí con paso firme y sonoro.

Después de un año sin vernos, iba al encuentro de mi mejor amiga. Ino había sido mi compañera en el internado desde que entré. Era como una hermana, una parte de mí, pero tuvo que abandonar el colegio cuando su madre falleció en un accidente de tráfico. Quiso volver a Roma para apoyar a su padre, y desde entonces solo podíamos comunicarnos los sábados por la mañana, y durante apenas cinco minutos. ¿Cuántas cosas podían decirse en ese tiempo? Pocas, muy pocas, pero solo escuchar su voz me confortaba.

Terminé de bajar las escaleras y eché un vistazo hacia atrás. Agradecí que mi habitación estuviera en el pasillo principal. Si no, habría necesitado un mapa para poder salir de aquel laberinto de puertas y corredores. Era una mansión descomunal. Ni siquiera en el internado se veían salas como las de mi casa, y eso que hospedaba a unas doscientas niñas.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, tuve que hacer memoria para recordar que el despacho de mi padre quedaba cerca del comedor. Me encaminé hacia allí.

Ibiki, el mayordomo, me abrió la puerta. Era alto y delgado, y sus ojos negros resaltaban impetuosamente por la falta de cabello. Aun así, resultaba atractivo. Me sonrió y extendió su mano, indicándome que pasara. Me acerqué a él dando un pequeño salto y lo besé en la mejilla. Entonces me percaté de que en el despacho, además de mi padre, estaban mi tío Jiraiya, y Rasa y su hijo menor, Gaara. Mi sonrisa se congeló en cuanto descubrí a este último observándome de arriba abajo con aquella mirada tan… perversa. Siempre me había gustado que me miraran, pero no de aquella forma.

Fruncí los labios y le miré, desafiante. Sabía que mis ojos podían actuar como un huracán devastador, y que eso ocurría la mayoría de las veces.

—Mi pequeña provocadora —sonrió mi padre, con un tono falso—. Deberías guardar tus miradas para quien las merezca —No le importó desacreditar a parte de sus invitados. Resoplé—. ¿Deseas algo, querida?

—Sí, verás, he quedado con Ino y…

—Y necesitas dinero —me cortó, a la vez que echaba mano a un cajón y sacaba una cartera negra de piel. Cogió una tarjeta y la soltó en el filo de la mesa—. Toma —dijo, orgulloso del gesto.

—¿Me das una tarjeta de crédito? —pregunté, enarcando una ceja.

Solo él y Dios sabían cuánto dinero podía haber en aquel trozo de plástico. Mis ojos se iluminaron. Esperaba mucho menos.

—¿No debería fiarme? —preguntó, soberbio.

—No he dicho eso —susurré—, pero, si fuera tú, dudaría. Es peligroso entregarle algo así a una adolescente.

Se recostó sobre el asiento y cruzó los dedos sin dejar de observarme. Después, desvió su mirada hacia Gaara, que estaba apoyado en el mini bar, ensayando una pose muy varonil. Me resultó muy sugerente, a la vez que provocador.

Gaara era alto, cerca del metro noventa, y podía presumir de un cuerpo bien marcado y corpulento. Su cabello, de un rojo intenso, hacía resaltar los ojos más verdes que yo hubiera visto jamás, como aguamarinas incrustadas en una cara de porcelana. Era guapo, pero tenía una belleza desconcertante, de aquellas que no muestran quién eres en realidad. No era sincero y ambos lo sabíamos.

—Tu madre puede llegar a ser más peligrosa y no es una adolescente. Además, me temo que es muy difícil que te gastes todo el saldo de esa tarjeta en unas horas. —Todos sonrieron ante el comentario bravucón de mi padre.

—No deberías tentarme. —Cogí la tarjeta mirando de soslayo a Gaara, que frunció los labios al fijarse en la curva de mis caderas—. Se me ocurren un millón de formas de reventarme todo el dinero, papá. —Yo también sabía exhibir mi prepotencia. Mi tío Jiraiya sonrió—. Podría necesitar, no sé… ¿un coche? Sí, un Audi R8 estaría bien. A ser posible, rojo.

Me pasé un dedo por los labios al pensar en ello. No era una mala idea aparecer en el grandioso jardín de mi casa con un vehículo de esas características.

—Buen gusto, Sakura —murmuró Rasa.

—Gracias.

—Vuelve a las doce —gruñó mi padre—. Y cuidado con lo que compras. No me gusta que seas tan… —Frunció el ceño buscando el mejor adjetivo—: provocativa.

—¿Te molesta que provoque? —le pregunté con un tono un tanto irritado.

—Me molesta que te guste provocar.

—A mí me gusta —intervino Gaara guiñándome un ojo.

Fingí una sonrisa. Él supo apreciarla y soltó una carcajada.

—Intentaré ser buena, pero no te aseguro nada. Sabes que me resulta muy difícil. _Ciao._

Salí de allí antes de que mi padre pudiera recriminarme, y sabiendo que Gaara me contemplaba con deseo. Miré la tarjeta y la presioné contra mi pecho sonriente. Dinero ilimitado, genial.

Tan entusiasmada iba hacia la puerta que no vi que alguien se cruzaba en mi camino. Chocamos bruscamente en el vestíbulo. Al separarnos vi cómo mi hermana me miraba ceñuda. El clon de mi madre tenía los labios preparados para soltar algún insulto, mientras que yo activaba todos mis reflejos para esquivar su aliento, que me podía impregnar de aroma a vodka y anular mi perfume de Paco Rabanne _._

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo, imbécil? ¿Es que en el jodido internado no te enseñaron a caminar mirando hacia delante? —Su media melena castaño oscuro se agitó crispada.

Supe que había bebido más de una copa porque empezaba a vomitar tacos cuando sobrepasaba la tercera.

—Hola, Ayame —repuse con desdén.

—Te he hecho una pregunta.

—No me parece trascendental responder. Sabes de sobra que sé caminar. Lo que deberías preguntarte es si tú puedes hacerlo.

Estampó sus manos contra mi pecho empujándome hacia una de las columnas de la escalera. Retiré sus brazos con rapidez.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Necesitas joder a alguien porque no te queda nada que beber?

—¡Serás zorra!

Puestas a discutir, qué más daba soltar algún que otro trapo sucio. Estaba claro que nada podía solucionar la poca empatía que había entre las dos.

—Supongo que eso es lo que Hayate te dice cuando estáis en la cama —le espeté, sin pensar.

Su cara pálida se tensó al escuchar el nombre de su amante que, curiosamente, era nuestro primo materno. Apretó los labios con fuerza y levantó la mano con la intención de darme una bofetada.

—¿Piensas pegarme? —pregunté expectante.

—Pienso que te harían falta una zurras, niñata. ¿Por qué no te has quedado en Viena? —dijo Ayame, intentando hacerme daño. No sabía que me daba absolutamente igual lo que pensara.

—Pregúntaselo a papá. —Me encogí de hombros y di por zanjada la conversación.

—Volverás allí, lo sé. Me encargaré de ello —añadió, sin saber que tras ella aguardaba Naruto, su esposo, y sin duda la mejor persona que había en aquella casa.

—¡Ayame! No te comportes como si fueras una niña, ¿quieres? —Frunció los labios guardando sus manos en el pantalón.

—Vete a la mierda, cariño. —Y desapareció.

—Como siempre, cielo —murmuró Naruto.

Se giró hacia mí intentando que yo no percibiera su repentino malestar. Le cogí de un brazo y le regalé una sonrisa. No podía soportar verle triste por culpa de mi hermana, sobre todo sabiendo lo maravillosamente bien que la trataba. Cuando era pequeña yo soñaba con encontrar un hombre como él… y todavía lo seguía anhelando.

—Siempre oportuno, cuñado. —Sonreí, pensando en que si me llevaba hasta la Piazza Navona, Naruto dejaría un rato de pensar en la relación de mierda que tenía con Ayame.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —preguntó resignado, pero sonriente—. Voy a empezar a pensar que solo me quieres por interés —bromeó al ver cómo arqueaba una ceja.

—Bueno, aún soy menor y no puedo coger tu coche, aunque sé conducir. —No se lo podía decir, pero aprendí una noche que nos escapamos del internado para ir a la capital. Aquel mismo día besé por primera vez a un chico—. Te multarían y yo iría a un centro de menores por ser una delincuente adolescente… —Fingí preocupación mientras observaba su rostro suspicaz.

—Y una descarada exagerada. —Me despeinó.

—¡Eh! Que estoy recién peinada —protesté.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Bueno, he quedado con una amiga. ¿Recuerdas a Ino? —No me di cuenta de que ya estábamos abriendo la puerta. Naruto dejó que yo pasara primero.

—¿Ino Yamanaka? ¿La hija de Inoichi?

—¡Sí!, la misma. —Di una palmada.

Inoichi Yamanaka era el dueño de una de las compañías aéreas más importantes del país.

—Tengo muchas ganas de verla. Ya sabes, hablaremos de ropa, de chicos y de cómo es San Angelo. Ella también va a ese colegio, así que no me costará adaptarme.

—Me parece estupendo. Aunque ¿realmente crees que te costará adaptarte? —preguntó entrando en su coche.

—No —sonreí mientras me ponía el cinturón—. ¿Cuándo te has comprado este coche? Es una pasada.

Era un Bentley continental GT-S negro, y si por fuera era espectacular, por dentro era alucinante. Entraban ganas de quedarse allí a vivir.

—Hace dos meses —dijo orgulloso.

—No sabía que ganaras tanto siendo inspector jefe de la policía criminalista.

—Es que… quizá no soy solo un criminalista… —Su mirada tenía un matiz extraño.

Siempre había pensado que entre Naruto y yo no había secretos. Él era mi confidente y yo el suyo, pero en ese instante me pareció que me ocultaba algo. ¿Estaba paranoica o había algo recóndito tras esa mirada azul?, ¿algo que quizá le incomodaba?

Suspiró, presionó el volante hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y aceleró. El sonido del motor me envolvió ligeramente, y eso y la brisa romana que se deslizaba entre mi cabello fue suficiente para perderme en la euforia que me embargaba por reencontrarme con Ino.

 _Sasuke_

 **D** escubrí las finas y morenas piernas de Fu apoyadas en una de las columnas que flanquean la entrada de mi edificio cuando mi primo y yo salíamos del garaje. Shisui me lanzó una mirada burlona de lo más significativa. Minutos antes habíamos discutido sobre las probabilidades que tenía de encontrarme con Fu. Shisui barajaba dos opciones: la primera era que podía ser que apareciera por casualidad o, al menos, eso me haría creer; la segunda, que se presentara en mi casa de improvisto con un modelito de infarto y dispuesta a cualquier cosa. Yo no esperaba ninguna de las dos y Shisui se decantaba por la segunda opción. Llevaba razón.

Ahí estaba Fu, dejando que sus caderas se dibujaran provocativas bajo una corta falda azul y observándome, expectante a mi reacción, que no fue otra que mirarla de arriba abajo.

Tenía que admitir que estaba increíble, y que aquellas piernas no eran aptas para cardíacos, pero sabía que todas esas sensaciones un tanto libidinosas se desvanecerían en el momento en que Fu abriese la boca. Le había dicho millones de veces que no la quería, que nuestra relación solo era sexual, y ella parecía aceptarlo dichosa. Me había dicho que era lo único que quería de mí y yo era lo máximo que podía ofrecerle.

Balanceé las llaves de mi moto entre mis dedos observando de soslayo la reacción de mi primo, quien se acercó a su Honda CBR roja, arrancó y dio un pequeño saltó al sentarse. Su sonrisa burlona me molestó bastante.

—Te espero en la Piazza de la Marina…

Aceleró directo hacia mí esperando que me asustara. Pero yo ni siquiera me moví, aunque aproveché, eso sí, para regalarle una sonrisa impertinente. Nos conocíamos demasiado bien, y sabíamos descifrar cualquier mensaje que enviara nuestro rostro. Era mi primo, pero lo consideraba mi hermano.

—Sé bueno, Sasuke —se burló antes de salir del garaje—. Y tú, no seas demasiado dura, Fu.

Desapareció entre la gente que se agolpaba delante de la Fontana di Trevi, en esos momentos una bella estampa barroca resaltada por la luz anaranjada que desprendían las luces de la plaza.

Fu me abordó rodeando mi cuello y empujándome contra la pared. Sabía bien cómo moverse para retenerme y capear mis intentos por apartarla.

—¿Por qué no has contestado mis llamadas? —preguntó besándome el cuello.

—No sabía que tuviera que hacerlo —dije bruscamente mientras ella metía las manos bajo mi jersey para acariciar mi vientre—. Fu, tengo que irme. Me están esperando.

—Ahora estás conmigo —susurró rozando mi oreja con su lengua.

Se aferró con más fuerza a mi cuello y no pude evitar apretarla entre mis brazos, ansioso. Fu sabía que me descontrolaba con facilidad y supo provocar esa situación para no dejarme escapar.

Recorrimos enganchados cada rincón del garaje hasta que llegamos al vestíbulo del edificio Uchiha. Ella conocía bien el lugar y sabía por dónde guiarme; afortunadamente tuve tiempo de ver que sus intenciones eran subir a mi habitación y pude impedirlo entrando en una sala del primer piso.

La senté sobre la mesa y me quité el jersey sin dejar de besarla. Acaricié sus muslos mientras su respiración desbocada recorría mi cuello. Fu clavaba suavemente sus uñas en mi espalda atrayéndome, aún más, hasta ella. Mis besos se alejaron de sus labios, los deslicé por su cuello, por su clavícula… y por su vientre antes de volver a subir; sabía que aquello la volvería loca. Efectivamente, soltó un ligero gemido, y yo sonreí levemente escondiéndome tras su ondulado cabello aguamarina.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —preguntó buscando mi boca.

—¿Acaso no es lo que deseas?

Aquel suave e intrigante susurro terminó de excitarla. Tiró de su camisa y tomó mis manos para llevarlas a su pecho. Volví a besarla una vez más mientras me deshacía de su falda.

Ni la amaba ni quería nada serio con ella —en realidad, no quería nada serio con nadie—, pero eso no me impedía disfrutar de aquel momento.

De repente, la melodía de mi móvil ( _Amazing_ , de Kanye West) comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Me detuve e intenté alejarme de Fu para coger el teléfono, pero ella tiró de mí con furia.

—No es el mejor momento, Sasuke—masculló, intentando retenerme con las piernas.

Miré la pantalla del móvil con el rabillo del ojo cuando ya dejaba de sonar. Era mi primo.

—Así está mejor. —Aquel besó se entremezcló con una nueva llamada.

Shisui insistía, lo que significaba que había problemas. Mi primo no era la típica persona a la que le gustara interrumpir un momento… especial, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Si volvía a llamar significaba complicaciones.

—¡Joder! —clamó Fu empujándome.

En otras circunstancias le habría dicho lo imbécil que era, pero ya me importaba una mierda lo que ella pensara o sintiera. Me preocupaba más lo que me aguardaba tras aquella llamada.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté directamente nada más descolgar.

—Ittetsu tiene ganas de pelea.

Sobraban las palabras. Si ese capullo amiguito de Gaara y su grupito de niñatos querían pelea habían topado con las personas idóneas para ello.

Me vestí rápidamente y cogí las llaves de mi moto haciendo caso omiso a los insultos que profería la aguda y cabreada voz de Fu detrás de mí. No me importaba que estuviera enfadada; segundos antes, parecía todo lo contrario.

Llegué al garaje y me monté en la moto casi al mismo tiempo que la arrancaba. Fu me dio un ridículo puñetazo en el hombro al ver que no la escuchaba.

—A ver si te enteras, Fu. No eres nadie para controlarme. No te pertenezco y tampoco quiero pertenecerte. No quiero nada contigo. Solo es sexo, ya lo hablamos. No hay sentimientos que me aten a ti, no hay nada entre tú y yo. Así que deja de joderme, ¿quieres? —Encorvé los hombros y le indiqué la puerta con un suave gesto de la barbilla.

Me miró encolerizada.

—Eres un cabrón —masculló saliendo de allí.

—Lo sé —murmuré como si me lo dijera a mí mismo. Pero Fu lo debió de interpretar como si se tratara de una tentativa de arrepentimiento, porque se dio la vuelta y me miró casi sonriente. Una vez más, se confundía—. Pero no me preocupa que alguien como tú me lo diga.

En cuanto salí a la Via del Tritone y pude acelerar, el frío impactó, punzante, en mi rostro. Era molesto y me costaba ver el asfalto, pero no disminuí la velocidad. Al contrario, apreté los dientes y aceleré aún más. Si tenía algún problema con los carabinieri, más tarde lo solucionarían mi padre o Naruto. Ellos eran los dueños de la policía de Roma y nadie cuestionaría la decisión de Fugaku Uchiha, el director general.

Las luces de las farolas formaban una línea recta y brillante que yo iba siguiendo a toda velocidad, aunque con el control suficiente para ver cómo las miradas de los transeúntes que paseaban por las aceras se quedaban reflejadas en el retrovisor. No dejaba indiferente a nadie, y si no hubiese tenido tanta prisa, me habría recreado en regalarles algún comentario o gesto obsceno.

De repente, las luces comenzaron a distorsionarse formando pequeños destellos. Había alcanzado una pequeña caravana de coches que circulaban tranquilos por la avenida y tuve que ralentizar mi marcha para poder esquivarlos. Adelanté a varios vehículos rozando los retrovisores, pero cuando los conductores asomaban sus cabezas por la ventanilla para increparme, sus voces se cortaban en seco al reconocerme.

El semáforo cambió del verde al ámbar y, enseguida, al rojo. La avenida que tenía enfrente ya se había llenado de coches que pasaban a toda velocidad, pero no me importó. Aceleré y crucé la calle dejando atrás un alboroto de pitos e insultos.

 _Sakura_

 **S** uspiré y retoqué el maquillaje de mis ojos con un dedo mientras Naruto detenía el coche en doble fila. Me miró sonriente.

—Deja de retocarte, ya sabes que estás estupenda. Estarlo más seria delito, créeme.

Le miré resoplando. Aquellos cumplidos no me los podía hacer una persona con las características de Naruto. Terminaría enamorándome de él.

—¿Por qué no dejas a mi hermana y te vienes conmigo? —le supliqué.

Soltó una carcajada echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Era increíble lo mucho que se parecía a Leonado DiCaprio. La única diferencia era que Naruto era algo más varonil y tenía el pelo más corto.

—Lo he pensado, en serio. Aunque la diferencia de edad…

—Solo tienes veintisiete años, Narutp —le interrumpí sonriente.

—Bien, entonces escapémonos. Ahora mismo. —Se inclinó hacia delante y me besó en la mejilla—. Que lo pases bien y sé buena con los muchachos.

—No lo creo. —Salí del vehículo al tiempo que descubría a un grupo de tres chicos mirándome fijamente.

Eran de mi edad y parecían el típico grupo de hippies que se pasa la tarde fumando maría y bebiendo té con algún aditivo extra.

Decidí divertirme un poco. Cerré la puerta del coche y apoyé los codos en ella mientras insinuaba mis piernas. Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

—No seas mala —sonrió.

Solté una carcajada mientras agitaba el pelo. La imagen quedó más imponente gracias a una débil ráfaga de viento.

—Será mejor que me marche.

—Sí. Si necesitas algo, llámame —me dijo Naruto.

—De acuerdo, te quiero.

—Yo también.

Naruto se marchó cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Abrí mi bolso aprisa y encontré el nombre de Ino parpadeando en el centro de la pantalla. Descolgué acelerada.

—Si te dijera que eres la tía más guapa de todo Roma y que me muero de envidia por ese cuerpazo que tienes, ¿me creerías? —Su voz sonó jovial, como siempre.

—Sabes que sí —repuse utilizando un tono bastante narcisista.

Los chicos seguían observándome.

—¡Bien! ¡Sigues siendo la misma creída de siempre! —La escuché detrás de mí.

No me dio tiempo ni a reaccionar cuando ya la tenía presionando mi cuerpo con fuerza. Comenzó a gritar mi nombre y a dar saltos. Varias personas nos miraban sorprendidas, pero no era de extrañar, parecíamos dos histéricas sin pudor alguno.

—¡Sakura! —volvió a gritar aferrándose a mi cuello.

—¡Ino! —La abracé, y volví a oler aquel aroma fresco a limón y jazmín.

—Joder, la espera se me ha hecho eterna. ¿Tú sabes lo que me has hecho pasar?

—No hace falta que me lo jures. No veía la hora de verte.

Percibí un extraño cambio de apariencia en ella. Tenía el cabello igual de largo, pero desmontado y con unas suaves mechas cobrizas sobre su color rubio. El flequillo también estaba retocado; se lo había cortado a la altura de las cejas, lo que hacía que sus dulces facciones y sus ojos azules fueran más intensos.

—¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo? —pregunté después de examinarla.

Ella se echó a reír inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿No te gusta?

—Te queda genial.

—Quería cambiar de imagen, y Kiba y Hanabi me aconsejaron.

—Estás preciosa. Por cierto, ¿Kiba y Hanabi?

—Sí, nos están esperando en el Giordana's. Tengo muchas ganas de que los conozcas.

No me di cuenta de que habíamos comenzado a caminar y ya estábamos atravesando la Piazza Navona. Me explicó un montón de cosas en los pocos minutos que tardamos en llegar a la cafetería. No dejaba de parlotear sobre todos los amigos que había hecho, sobre los chicos que había conquistado, sobre los problemas con su padre y su nueva novia… Aunque este tema quiso tocarlo bien poco.

—Bien, este es el Giordana's. Está genial, seguro que te gusta —me aseguró Ino en la puerta del local.

El ambiente era de los 80. Suelo de cuadros negros y blancos; barra blanca iluminada, con los bordes redondos y dispensadores de helado de la época; paredes rojas, y sillas forradas de cuero. Daba la impresión de estar en la película _Regreso al futuro._ Me fascinó. Del hilo musical surgía _Edge of seventeen_ de Stevie Nicks y no pude evitar cantarla por lo bajo.

Ino me miró y sonrió sorprendida.

—Me gusta esta canción —casi sonó a excusa, pero sonreí.

—¿Por qué no le metes algo de _swing_ mientras caminas?

—Sabes que lo haré.

Aunque en el local había gente, no me corté a la hora de caminar al ritmo de la melodía. De la mesa del final se levantó un muchacho delgado que vino a mi encuentro, bailando. Ino soltó una carcajada y supe que se trataba de Kiba. Iba bien peripuesto. Llevaba el flequillo hacia un lado y el resto de su castaño cabello engominado hacia atrás. Dos pequeños aros adornaban sus orejas y sus labios brillaban de una forma especial, seguramente por el brillo labial.

—¡Sakura! —clamó aquel chico, con una voz estridente. —¡Uau, chica! ¡Eres más guapa que en las fotos! Y créeme, eso es muy difícil, encanto —añadió tocando cada curva de mi cara como si fuese un ciego reconociendo a una persona—. Muy difícil, ¿has pensando en trabajar como modelo?

—Gracias, pero no. No me va ese rollo.

—Ella es más de números —añadió Ino, sonriente—. Concretamente, de ciencias. Quiere estudiar Bioquímica clínica.

—Vaya, nena, con la cantidad de carreras que hay en medicina, escoges la más sencilla —dijo, irónicamente, una muchacha morena. Ella debía de ser Hanabi.

—¡Dios, qué lastima! Podría hacer una gran campaña contigo —continuó Kiba. Vi enseguida que aquel muchacho no dejaría de hablar— ¡Y qué ojos! ¿Son lentillas?

—No… —Sonreí mientras observaba cómo Kiba escudriñaba mis ojos.

—Jamás he visto un verde tan deslumbrante… ¡Es increíble!

—Poca gente tiene ese color… —añadió Ino.

La escena no podía ser más peculiar: la chica que parecía ser Hanabi y yo observábamos cómo Kiba e Ino conversaban sobre mis ojos.

—Muy poca —prosiguió Kiba.

—Aunque sé de alguien…

—¿Quién?

—Sasuke —contestó Ino.

—¿Qué Sasuke?

—Nuestro Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Aunque él los tiene negros.

Aquello fue una sorpresa para mí. No esperaba que el hijo pequeño de Fugaku Uchiha entrara en nuestra conversación; mejor dicho, en su conversación.

—¡Oh sí! Sasuke Uchiha. Está tan… —Kiba levantó los ojos al techo, soñando con quién sabe qué fantasías.

—Bueno, ya basta… —interrumpió Hanabi, pestañeando. —Yo soy Hanabi y si te estás preguntando si Kiba es así siempre; la verdad es que sí, es así —me dijo mientras me daba un beso—. Encantada de conocerte al fin.

—Ten cuidado, Sakura. Hanabi proviene de los rottweiler —dijo Kiba, bromeando con ella.

—¡Cállate! —Le propinó un empujón.

Hanabi llevaba el cabello, de color castaño, cortado justo sobre los hombros. Su largo flequillo dejaba entrever unos ojos perla que me deslumbraron. Me encantaba su estilo. Vestía de una forma más urbana, aunque resultaba sensual y muy femenino. Se le notaba una personalidad fuerte y resolutiva, con seguridad en sí misma…, sin duda una anomalía entre los adolescentes. Su tono de voz, tan cálido, me tranquilizaba.

—Bueno, Sakura, ¿has probado los helados del Giordana's? —preguntó Hanabi aferrándose a su bufanda de lana malva.

—Esperaba hacerlo ahora mismo.

 _Sasuke_

 **V** i la Piazza de la Marina en cuanto di la última curva. La pelea ya había comenzado… con más gente de la que esperaba. El grupito de Ittetsu y sus muñequitas había venido acompañado de más acólitos. Nos doblaban en número.

Unas ancianas que pasaban por allí salieron escopeteadas al ver aquel espectáculo de patadas y puñetazos. Me dio tiempo a ver que una de ellas se disponía a telefonear; pronto tendríamos la visita de los carabinieri.

Detuve mi Yamaha YZF R1 negra hincando la rueda delantera en el asfalto de una forma un tanto agresiva. Soltó un chirrido que vino acompañado de una débil humareda blanca, que no me impidió ver cómo uno de los gemelos Haruno, Inari, sujetaba los brazos de Shisui mientras Ittetsu le daba un golpe en el estómago. Mi amigo Suigetsu tenía la cabeza de Iwana bien aferrada entre su brazo y las costillas y no dejaba de darle puñetazos. Otro muchacho saltó sobre él, pero Suigetsu se zafó rápidamente sacudiendo los hombros. Nadie quería pelearse con Suigetsu. Era un tío de metro noventa, grande y muy fuerte. Costaba adivinar que tuviera dieciocho años.

Konohamaru, el otro gemelo, y otros dos niñatos más intentaban retener a Udon. Este sonreía mientras los esquivaba. Udon era pequeño y muy escurridizo, así que en una pelea lo único que podías hacer era correr tras él.

Sin embargo, lo que más me molestó fue ver que un muchacho, rezagado del meollo, grababa la pelea desde su móvil.

Apreté los labios mientras me bajaba de la moto tirándola a un lado. Solo llevaba unas semanas con ella, pero no era la primera vez que rompía algo. Qué más daba, podría comprarme otra cuando quisiera.

Me lancé sobre el muchacho, que no me había visto llegar. Le arranqué el móvil y, con él, le di un puñetazo en la cara. El aparato se hizo trizas entre mis dedos. Cayó al suelo fulminado; uno menos.

Ahora Ittetsu era mi objetivo y fui a por él con decisión. Levanté la pierna y la lancé contra su pecho con tal fuerza que lo tiré al suelo. Al caer, pude oír un pequeño gemido. No dejé que se levantara, salté sobre él y le di un puñetazo que impactó en la mandíbula. Su cabeza rebotó contra el suelo, y el labio y la nariz comenzaron a sangrarle. Aun así, sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía para revolverse y empujarme. Caí y se colocó sobre mí. Shisui desvió el golpe que iba a darme con una patada. Aquel simple gesto hizo que yo volviera a darle otro puñetazo. Lo que no esperaba era que Iwana se zafara de los brazos de Suigetsu y me diera una patada en la ceja.

Noté cómo la sangre se deslizaba por mi cara, pero eso no impidió que me lanzara sobre él. Le di un puñetazo en el estómago y comencé a pegarle en la cara mientras gritaba.

De repente, se oyeron las sirenas de la policía acercándose. La jodida llamaba de las viejas había sido muy efectiva. Era el momento de salir cagando leches, pero no podría hacerlo en la moto porque venían por esa dirección.

Shisui tiró de mí con fuerza y me puso en pie.

—¡Vamos, tenemos que irnos, Sasuke! —gritó Suigetsu comenzando a correr.

Udon le siguió y, tras ellos, los gemelos y el muchacho del móvil, que iba sangrando.

—¡Sasuke! —chilló Shisui.

Ittetsu, ya de lejos, me observaba con una sonrisa fanfarrona y mirada interrogante. Sabía que ahí no terminaba la cosa. Se había atrevido a tocar a mi primo y a mis amigos, y eso no lo podía consentir. Me encargaría de él en cuanto se volviera a cruzar en mi camino.

—¡Estás muerto, hijo de puta! —clamé antes de sentir como Shisui me obligaba a correr.

Un coche de los carabinieri apareció cortándonos el paso justo cuando íbamos a cruzar la calle. Reboté contra él y me impulsé hacia delante saltando sobre el capó. Retomé velocidad y dejé al policía saliendo del coche. Shisui retrocedió y se perdió entre los árboles. Por suerte, la atención no estaba puesta en él… sino en mí.


	3. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, aquí karendragneel18 reportándose jajaja jaja, bueno como sabrán debo decir Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y la historia es una adaptación de la novela Mirame y dispara de Alessandra Neymar.

CAPÍTULO 2

Sakura

—A Viale delle Magnolie, lo más rápido posible, por favor —dije sabiendo que llegaría con retraso. Solo faltaban diez minutos para las doce.

Coger un taxi en el Corso del Renascimento me llevó cerca de quince minutos. Y cuando lo logré, me topé con un vehículo que parecía rodar de puro milagro. Al tomar asiento, me clavé las bolitas de color teja de la funda del asiento. La voz de una cantante con problemas de garganta surgía de la radio. —Me llevó unos segundos reconocer que se trataba de música árabe—. Un olor a kebab rancio cubría todo el interior.

—Dios, tendré que volver a ducharme en cuanto llegué —mascullé al descubrir que había grasa por todos lados—. Dígame, ¿ha pensado en lavar este trasto?

El hombre sonrío y aceleró de golpe provocando que me estampara contra el asiento delantero. Lo hizo a propósito, pero no me molestó. Es más, sonreí.

—Señorita, se hace lo que se puede.

—Si usted lo dice.

Para ser casi medianoche, el tráfico era insufrible. Tan solo tres calles nos había llevado los diez minutos que tenía de límite. Y ahora nos encontrábamos en otro atasco en la Via del Corso.

—¿Está usted seguro de que este era el camino más corto?

—En Roma no hay atajos, señorita. Debería saberlo.

—Ya, claro. Usted está buscando propina —resoplé mientras el hombre sonreía.

—Por supuesto. Tengo que alimentar a mis tres esposas.

Le miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿No lo dirá en serio?

Mi comentario le hizo aún más gracia.

—Solo bromeaba. —Negó con una mano.

—En fin, si acepta tarjeta, podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Siempre y cuando no lleguemos más tarde de las doce y cuarto. De lo contrario, se encontraría con un cadáver —le dije tan dramáticamente como pude.

—¿Dónde vive exactamente?

—En la mansión Haruno.

El taxista abrió la boca ligeramente. Después me observó por el retrovisor. Sin duda, no esperaba que viviera allí.

—¿Y qué hace cogiendo un taxi? —preguntó avanzando unos metros y volviéndose a detener.

Por suerte, ya estábamos en la Piazza del Popolo.

—Quiero independencia…

De repente, su puerta se abrió y un muchacho arrancó al taxista del asiento de un tirón. Solté un chillido al verle rodar por el suelo mientras se quejaba y maldecía. El muchacho se subió al coche, cerró la puerta y comenzó a maniobrar de una forma tan experta como brusca. No me dio tiempo a verle la cara, porque caí entre los asientos cuando dio un giro violento, pero sí pude escuchar cómo chocábamos con varios vehículos.

Me incorporé sin dejar de gritar.

«Que no sea un secuestro. Que no sea un secuestro», me iba diciendo a mí misma para tranquilizarme.

Volvió a virar rápido para entrar en la Piazza del Popolo sin el menor temor a atropellar a algún peatón. Dios, iba a morir, seguro.

Le miré. Era joven, de mi edad más o menos.

—¡Me cago en la puta! ¡¿Cómo coño se apaga este trasto?! —gritó sofocado, intentando apagar la radio.

Será gilipollas.

Soltó el volante y se puso a darle golpes con el puño y con la pierna como si se le fuera la vida en ello. ¡Estaba loco!

La chica con problemas de garganta dejó de sonar enseguida, pero la música fue sustituida por las sirenas de la policía. Venían detrás de nosotros.

—Maldita mierda de coche. ¿Por qué coño no he cogido el Fiat? —gritó, a la vez que se percataba por fin de que tenía compañía tras él—. ¡Joder!

Aproveché para atacar y me lancé sobre él dándole patadas.

—¡No me secuestres, capullo! ¡Déjame bajar! —chillé con fuerza mientras él esquivaba mis golpes.

—¡¿Quieres estarte quieta?! ¡Estás delirando!

El coche se desvió de repente y chocamos contra un muro. Salí despedida hacia delante y me golpeé la cabeza y los hombros contra el salpicadero. Los cristales cayeron sobre mí, pero enseguida percibí cómo el chico me cubría. De milagro, no sufrí ningún corte.

Lo empujé y me arrastré hasta la puerta con el cuerpo dolorido. Me lancé al suelo y caí en un charco justo antes de que otro chaval se tropezara con mis piernas. ¿De dónde había salido este?

—¿Vienes a por más?, Ittetsu —dijo mi presunto secuestrador.

—Me subestimas.

El tal Ittetsu se lanzó a por el otro muchacho y comenzaron a pegarse prácticamente sobre mí. Intenté escapar, pero cayeron al suelo y Ittetsu me dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Quita de aquí, joder —me espetó.

Le di una patada justo cuando un policía me sujetaba por la espalda y me arrastraba fuera de allí. El acero caliente del capó fue lo que sentí en mi cara mientras unas esposas me inmovilizaban las muñecas.

Estaba detenida.

Sasuke

Ittetsu logró escapar mientras detenían a la chica. Quise ir tras él, pero ya me habían cazado. Me empujaron contra la pared y me pusieron las esposas.

—Sasuke, ¿cuándo aprenderás? —se mofó uno de los guardias.

—Tú no podrás ver ese día porque estarás de guardia de seguridad en un centro comercial.

Me encargaría de ello en cuanto pudiera.

—Qué gracioso. —Hizo una mueca antes de empujarme hacia el coche—. Vamos, esta noche dormirás en el calabozo.

La muchacha no dejaba de gritar y se resistía a entrar en el vehículo. Estaba toda desaliñada, pero aun así exhibía un cuerpo increíble… y bastante ágil. Colocó una pierna en la puerta y empujó hacia atrás provocando que dos policías tuvieran que reducirla. Finalmente entró y comenzó a dar patadas a los asientos. Sonreí.

—Señorita, cálmese o tendrá problemas.

—¡Ya los tengo! ¡Le juro que se arrepentirán de esto! —les gritaba, y yo opinaba lo mismo—. Yo solo iba hacia mi casa cuando este gilipollas —dijo señalándome con la cabeza. Alcé una ceja, incrédulo— sacó al taxista del coche y comenzó a conducir como un loco.

—Todo eso podrá contarlo en comisaría.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Dejó de hablar y se desplomó en el asiento.

Por fin pude observarla con tranquilidad. Era increíblemente guapa; piel pálida y tersa, labios carnosos, nariz perfecta y unos ojos verdes deslumbrantes. Casi iluminaban la penumbra del vehículo. Tenía el cabello muy largo y liso, de un rosa palido más claro que oscuro. Del cuerpo no pude ver mucho, pero apuntaba maneras.

—¿Qué coño estás mirando, imbécil? —me preguntó clavando aquellos ojazos en los míos. Jamás había visto una belleza igual.

—¡Eh, tranquila! Deberías relajar el labio… mira, se hace así. —Comencé a mover la boca lentamente.

—Serás… —Se lanzó a por mí.

Poco podía hacer con las manos detrás de la espalda, pero un mordisco podía hacer daño.

—Kumade, esta chica intenta matarme —le dije a uno de los policías en tono jocoso.

—Si lo consigue, le estaré eternamente agradecido.

—¡Ja! qué gracioso. —La empujé con un hombro—. ¿A qué comisaría vamos?

Kumade me miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras la muchacha me enviaba miradas asesinas.

—Ya lo sabes.

—No, no lo recuerdo —ahora me tocaba mofarme a mí. Sabía exactamente donde nos dirigíamos.

—A Trevi, y ahora cállate —le gruñó el policía.

Trevi, perfecto. En una hora estaría en la calle.

Sakura

Mi compañera de celda se sentó justo a mi lado y me observó con… ¿avidez? Rezaba para que Naruto llegara cuanto antes. Ya le había llamado y me había dicho que no tardaría. La verdad es que parecía bastante tranquilo, como si ya supiera lo que había ocurrido. Al niñato chulo se lo habían llevado a otra celda, así que no sabía si había hecho su llamada ni si le dejarían salir pronto. Esperaba que no, y que se pudriera allí dentro.

Aquella mujer tan desagradable comenzó a invadir mi espacio vital abalanzándose sobre mí lentamente.

—¿No sería mejor que habláramos un rato? Tu y yo podríamos ser amigas.

No, no seríamos amigas nunca.

Su boca dibujó algo parecido a una sonrisa. De repente, estampó su nariz en mi mejilla e inhaló mi aroma ruidosamente. Me quedé quieta, con los ojos como platos y sin saber qué hacer.

—Sakura Haruno —llamó justo en ese momento el policía que respondía al nombre de Kumade.

Me levanté ipso facto y me lancé a los barrotes entre los que ya veía la tranquilizadora figura de Naruto.

—¡Gracias al cielo! —exclamé antes de que la puerta se abriera—. Quita de en medio. —Empujé al policía que me franqueaba la puerta y me tiré al cuello de Naruto.

Sus brazos me rodearon suavemente, apretándome contra su cuerpo. Su calor me calmó… pero solo unos segundos. Cuando volví en mí, me aparté de él y comencé a despotricar.

—Mi primera noche en Roma y acabo aquí por culpa de un capullo que está loco. Créeme Naruto, temí por mi vida. Deberían encerrarlo en un manicomio. Comenzó a pegarse con otro tío y me aplastaron. Y minutos antes nos estrellamos contra un muro. ¡Mira mi ropa!

Extrañamente, Naruto parecía divertido. Me cogió de los hombros y me obligó a mirarle.

—Cálmate, Sakura, mi amor. No hay de qué preocuparse.

—¿Que no hay de qué preocuparse? ¡Mi padre me matará!

—Kisashi cree que duermes en casa de Ino. Ya está todo listo, ella te espera en su casa.

Volví a abrazarle.

—Eres mi ángel.

En ese momento, la reclusa estiró el brazo, cogió un mechón de mi cabello y comenzó a olisquearlo entre los barrotes. Kumade la alejó y a Naruto se le dibujó una sonrisa al ver mi cara de terror.

—Quieta, Blue —dijo el policía.

—Sácame de aquí ahora mismo —murmuré con voz ahogada.

—Tengo que quedarme, fuera te espera un coche que te llevará a casa de los Yamanaka.

Me besó en la frente y me alejé de él a toda prisa sintiendo cómo su mano se separaba de la mía cuando nuestros brazos ya no podían estirarse más.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo, aquí karendragneel18 reportándose jajaja jaja, bueno como sabrán debo decir Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y la historia es una adaptación de la novela Mirame y dispara de Alessandra Neymar.**

 **CAP** **Í** **TULO 3**

 _Sasuke_

 **U** sher sonaba con la canción _Trading Places_ mientras me acomodaba en el Bentley de Naruto. Ya sabía que Shisui, Suigetsu y Udon estaban a salvo en mi casa, y que mi padre esperaba a que llegara. Me aguardaba una buena bronca y, en realidad, con motivos. Era la cuarta vez que visitaba los calabozos de la comisaría de Trevi en lo que iba de año. Y tan solo habían pasado ocho días desde Nochevieja.

—¿Sabes a quién has arrastrado contigo a comisaría? —me preguntó Naruto aparentando seriedad, pero conteniendo una sonrisa.

Naruto sabía el motivo de mi detención y opinaba que debía haber sido más duro con Ittetsu.

—A una tía que estaba buenísima —recordé sus largas piernas—. En serio, Naruto, si la hubieses visto, hasta tú te hubieses quedado aluciando.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Ya veo. En realidad, sí, era muy guapa.

—¿Pudiste verla? —pregunté extrañado.

—La saqué del calabozo, Sasuke.

—¿Cómo? —Ahora estaba todavía más perdido.

Detuvo el coche frente al garaje del edificio Uchiha. Cogió un pequeño mando, lo sacó por la ventanilla y pulsó el botón. La puerta comenzó a elevarse y Naruto aprovechó para mirarme.

—Esa «tía» que estaba buenísima era Sakura Haruno.

Si esperaba sorprenderme, lo consiguió. Le miré boquiabierto y con los ojos desencajados. Joder, si Kisashi se enterase de que su hija pequeña había estado en el calabozo por mi culpa, me mataría.

«Con la de coches que había en la Via del Corso, y tuve que coger el taxi que llevaba a Sakura», pensé.

—¿Lo sabe Kisashi? —pregunté temeroso.

—No, pero lo sabe Fugaku.

—¡ **E** s increíble, Sasuke! Sabes que no puedes ir por ahí pegándote con el grupito de Ittetsu. No dejas de estar en boca de todos y eso nos traerá problemas —dijo mi padre, alterado pero intentando no gritar para no despertar a mi madre y a mis hermanos mayores—. Encima, has metido a Sakura Haruno de por medio. ¿Sabes que hará la prensa si se entera? ¡Jesús!

Sentado en un sillón, observaba cómo mi padre caminaba de un lado a otro fumando sin parar.

—Lo siento, tío Fugaku. No volverá a ocurrir —dijo Shisui poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

—Tú a callar, ya te hemos calado —dijo su padre, mi tío Madara—. Y vosotros… —Miró a Suigetsu y a Udon— ¿Le disteis duro? —Les guiñó un ojo.

Todos nos miramos algo confundidos, pero terminamos riendo.

Estuvimos cerca de una hora comentando la pelea. Incluso Udon la representó en el centro del salón. Lo que comenzó como una reprimenda, terminó como una reunión de colegas que se explican unos a otros sus batallitas.

Sin embargo, durante todo ese tiempo mi mente no estaba en aquel salón, sino en una chica de deslumbrantes ojos jade.

 _Sakura_

 **E** l lunes a primera hora me reuní con Ino, Hanabi y Kiba en la entrada del San Angelo. En ese colegio iba a cursar el último curso de enseñanza media antes de ir a la universidad. Me sorprendió que el edificio fuera tan grande. Incluso tenía aparcamiento.

Como bien planeó Naruto, mi padre no se había enterado de nada de lo que ocurrió el sábado, así que pude pasar el resto del fin de semana con Ino y sus amigos dando largos paseos por la ciudad y gastando dinero con la tarjeta. Por supuesto, fuimos caminando a todas partes. No podía arriesgarme a tener otro tropiezo. Estaba segura de que pasaría un tiempo hasta que volviera a coger un taxi.

Cuando se lo expliqué a mis amigos, se partieron de risa. No entendí por qué les hizo tanta gracia, la verdad.

Entré en la secretaría. Por su decoración, parecía que estabas en la consulta de un médico de pago: sillones oscuros flanqueando una mesa de cristal con un bonito jarrón con flores rojas. No me extrañaría que esos colores estuvieran pensados para que combinaran con nuestros uniformes. La pared estaba llena de cuadros de alumnos ya graduados y artículos de periódico.

El San Angelo era la mejor institución educativa de Roma y sus becas eran muy sonadas. Había una lista de espera de casi dos años para poder entrar. Algunos, como mi padre, se la saltaban utilizando las influencias.

Contemplé mi imagen ataviada con el uniforme en un espejo que colgaba en la pared del fondo. La falda de pliegues roja con los típicos cuadrados en amarillo y negro dejaba al descubierto mis rodillas, algo que en mi antiguo uniforme era impensable. De hecho, aquel conjunto era totalmente diferente al del internado. Era atrevido, incluso sexy, y muy rojo. La camisa blanca se ceñía a la cintura, lo que ayudaba a marcar la figura. El polo rojo era algo más holgado y clásico, con el nombre y el escudo del instituto bordado en hilo dorado, como una imagen típica de la realeza. Aquel jersey era optativo llevarlo, pero a mi madre no le parecía bien que prescindiera de él (me lo quité en cuanto salí de casa). Lo más discreto, por así decirlo, era la corbata y las medias que ocultaban parte de mis rodillas y casi se unían a la falda. Y después estaban los zapatos, que llevaban algo de tacón siguiendo las normas imperantes. Por supuesto, yo me puse unos más altos.

Me acerqué al mostrador, donde una secretaria mordisqueaba un bolígrafo entre sorbo y sorbo de su café.

—Buenos días, soy Sakura Haruno.

La secretaria se levantó sonriente y se puso a rebuscar mi matrícula en los archivos ordenados alfabéticamente que había tras ella. Extrajo mi carpeta, la abrió y cogió un folio que no tardó en sellar y firmar.

—Bien, estás en Ciencias, ¿verdad? —dijo, mientras se quitaba el bolígrafo de su boca.

—Así es.

—Tu clase es cuarto D. Aquí tienes el horario. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, no se preocupe. Tengo amigas que van a la misma clase. —Desvié la mirada hacia la puerta.

Me saludaron de forma escandalosa desde fuera.

—Genial. Una chica sociable, me alegro —añadió, entregándome el horario—. Bueno, pues que tengas un buen día de clase, Sakura.

—Muchas gracias.

—Si necesitas algo, aquí estaré. Por cierto, me llamo Shizune.

—Estupendo, Shizune. Buenos días. —Salí de la secretaría mirándome el horario.

Compartiría clase con Hanabi.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es tu clase? —preguntó Kiba, expectante, en cuanto abrí la puerta de cristal.

—Cuarto D.

Ino resopló algo decepcionada.

—En fin, nos veremos a la hora del recreo. Mi clase está en el otro extremo del pasillo. La comparto con tu querida prima.

—¡Y conmigo! Que no se te olvide —añadió Kiba.

—¿Quién es tu prima? —preguntó, curiosa, Hanabi.

—Karin Haruno.

—¡Joder!

En ese momento, Ino miró por encima de mi hombro. Su cara reflejaba entre fascinación y aturdimiento. Jamás la había visto así.

Un muchacho moreno con ojos negros se acercó y la saludó fríamente. Curiosamente, me recordó al loco del taxi. Debía de estar obsesionada.

—Hola Shisui. No me has llamado en todo el fin de semana —dijo Ino dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Sin duda, aquel debía de ser el chico del que tanto me había hablado. No terminaban de ser novios, pero ella tenía interés. Más del que él sugería; parecía aburrido.

El tal Shisui me miró y sonrió, pasando de responder a Ino.

—Hola, Sakura —dijo arrastrando mi nombre. Sonó sexy.

—¿Y tú eres? —pregunté incrédula.

¿De qué me conocía?

Ino le lanzó una mirada asesina. Estaba molesta, lo sabía.

Shisui se acercó hasta mí y me dio dos besos.

—Shisui Uchiha. Si haces memoria, te acordarás de mí —Sonrió—. Yo y mi primo solíamos enterrarte en la arena cuando veraneábamos en Cerdeña. Qué tiempos…

Por supuesto que me acordaba. Una vez estuve escupiendo arena durante todo el día. Suerte que Naruto y Fugaku Uchiha me protegían.

Había cambiado muchísimo, pero seguía siendo muy guapo. Debía de ser el gen Uchiha: absolutamente todos los miembros de la familia eran apuestos. Aunque en ocasiones la naturaleza se excedía más con unos que con otros. Recordé a Sasuke Uchiha. La última vez que lo vi tenía ocho años, pero ya era el más guapo de todos… Y también el más travieso.

—¡Vaya, cuánto tiempo! Casi no me acordaba, lo siento —exclamé sonriente antes de darle un abrazo. La verdad es que me alegraba mucho de verle.

—Estás perdonada. ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

—El sábado.

—Lo tuyo es suerte, Sakura. Al final conocerás a todo el instituto en menos de una hora —dijo sonriente Hanabi—. ¿Qué pasa, Shisui? ¿A mí no me saludas?

Shisui fue a por ella a la vez que Kiba le daba un codazo simulando estar cabreado.

—Para ti también hay, guapita.

—No me llames así. —Kiba fingió molestarse. —Seré gay, pero me gusta mi nombre.

El timbre interrumpió nuestra conversación, lo que hizo que también me fijara en que Ino se había quedado un poco apartada y nos miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ahora sí que estaba enfadadísima. Me pregunté si me echaría a mí la culpa.

Se despidió de mí con un gruñido nada más llegar al segundo piso, y se alejó caminando aprisa mientras Kiba le gritaba que esperara.

Miré a Hanabi, desconcertada.

—Es por Shisui. Él no le hace mucho caso —explicó antes de cogerme del brazo y comenzar a caminar—. Pero no te preocupes. Venga, que te pondré al día.

Comenzó a señalar a diversas personas con las que nos íbamos cruzando por el pasillo; me decía sus nombres y cómo eran. En ese momento mi prima pasó justo a nuestro lado.

—Dios las cría y ellas se juntan —dijo escondiéndose detrás de mi hombro.

Hanabi quiso hablar, pero la interrumpí.

—¿Es por eso por lo que somos primas, Karin? —dije dándome la vuelta y cruzando los brazos.

Me miró de arriba abajo y salió disparada.

—Creo que he encontrado mi alma gemela. Con la diferencia de que tú eres sexy de natural y yo tengo que luchar por serlo. —Hanabi meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No desesperes.

—Lo intentaré. —Reímos antes de que prosiguiera con sus fugaces y agudos retratos—. Esa es Shion, y la larguirucha es Fu. Son las secuaces de tu primita. Igual de zorras, créeme.

—No creía que nadie pudiera igualarla —dije.

Hanabi soltó una carcajada.

Shion era una rubia bajita y peripuesta, pero la llamativa (si se le puede llamar así) era Fu, una peliverde estirada que enseguida me recordó a un pastizal.

—Y esa que está apoyada en la pared es Temari. —Hanabi se acercó a mí para susurrarme—: No te fíes de ella, es una chismosa. También es la encargada del periódico de la escuela.

Era una chica rubia y bastante atractiva. De lejos se podía confundir con una Barbie en edición limitada… no por prestigiosa, sino por lo pronto que se hartarían de ella.

Con el dedo índice se enroscaba un mechón de su cabello mientras coqueteaba con un chico de cuerpo perfecto. Me recreé en mirarle. Nadie llevaba el uniforme como él: desenfadado, pero elegante. Era desgarbado y alto, de espalda ancha y marcada. Solo la visión de sus hombros ya incitaba a fantasear. De cintura para abajo…, aparté la mirada. Se me estaba yendo la olla. Me imaginaba qué haría si estuviese en la posición de Laura; para empezar, no entrar en clase.

El chico tenía un brazo apoyado en el marco de la puerta de mi clase y susurraba algo a Temari con sensualidad mientras deslizaba sus labios por la mejilla de la chica.

Hanabi solo me había ido informando sobre las chicas, así que decidí preguntarle por el sector masculino del colegio. Pero cuando iba a hacerlo, ya en la entrada de la clase, me topé con su rostro.

El muchacho que coqueteaba con Temari ¡era el mismísimo loco del taxi! Me sobresalté tanto que choqué con el marco de la puerta. Él me miró por encima de su brazo y me sonrió de una forma tan sensual que por un momento me quedé embobada mirando su boca. Reaccioné enseguida poniendo cara de asco para disimular. Él sonrió más.

—¡Tú! —susurré impactada.

—Hola, Sakura. —El tono de su voz me recordó al de Shisui—. Debo decir que el uniforme te queda de escándalo.

—Cállate —interrumpió Hanabi tapándole la boca. Sonrió mientras lo hacía.

Entré con ella en clase y caminé hacia el pupitre del final casi sin darme cuenta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hanabi.

—¡Ese de ahí es el capullo que robó el taxi! —dije exaltada, señalándole.

Venía hacia mí mientras yo tomaba asiento.

—¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¡Lo sabía! —Hana chasqueó los dedos.

—¡¿Sasuke Uchiha?!

 _Sasuke_

—¿ **M** e llamabas? —Tomé asiento a su lado con la vista fija en un botón de su camisa que andaba suelto. Pude ver el inicio de su pecho.

Temari apareció detrás del cristal que daba al pasillo y me hizo un corte de mangas antes de entrar en su clase.

 _Ciao, bella_ , pensé acercándome más a Sakura.

—Vete de aquí —masculló con aquellos labios carnosos.

—Es mi clase.

—Vete del pupitre.

—Es mi sitio.

Sakura miró a Hanabi con ojos interrogantes. Shisui apareció en ese momento.

—Es cierto, es su sitio —dijo Hanabi, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Shisui, ¿te importa sentarte con Hana? —Ni siquiera le miré, solo tenía ojos para intimidar a Sakura.

Estaba comenzando a divertirme.

—¡No! Me sentaré yo con ella. —Se acercó demasiado.

Quiso levantarse, pero se lo impedí coincidiendo con la llegada de la señora Chiya, la profesora de biología. Miré a Sakura directamente y le guiñe un ojo; esperaba que resoplara o que hiciera cualquier gesto de desesperación, pero no hizo nada. Solo me observó fijamente mientras apretaba la mandíbula. Me estaba retando, así que le concedí el placer aceptando el reto con una sonrisa.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha. —Me acerqué a ella—. Me alegro de verte.

—Sakura Haruno —dijo mirándome a los ojos—. Yo no puedo decir lo mismo.

—Señora Chiyo, me alegra informarle —dije con sorna recostándome en el asiento— que tenemos una nueva alumna.

Sakura frunció los labios antes de enviarle una sonrisa a la profesora.

—¡Oh, sí! —Sonrió Chiyo mirando su ficha—. Es cierto.

—Propongo que se presente, ¿qué le parece? —Miré a mi nueva compañera de asiento de forma chulesca y comprendí por su gesto que ya me odiaba. ¡Perfecto! Un nuevo récord.

—¡Por supuesto! —ratificó la profesora.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo, aquí karendragneel18 reportándose jajaja jaja, bueno como sabrán debo decir Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y la historia es una adaptación de la novela Mirame y dispara de Alessandra Neymar**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 _Sakura_

 **T** omé asiento en la cafetería con un café entre las manos. Me había reunido con mis amigos y esperaba que los treinta minutos de recreo me sirvieran para calmarme. Sasuke había estado jodiéndome las tres primeras horas y mucho me temía que insistiría en las tres próximas.

Saqué mis apuntes de química y comencé a realizar unas fórmulas.

—Me parece increíble. Sasuke nunca se sienta con nadie que no sea Shisui —dijo Kiba risueño.

Al parecer, sus otros amigotes iban a otra clase. Intenté no distraerme con la conversación… pero no lo logré.

—Bueno, Sakura, ¿qué pensaste cuando reconociste que era el «loco» del taxi? —añadió Kiba provocando las risas de mis amigas.

Resoplé poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero de inmediato me quedé petrificada. Por encima del hombro de Ino vi cómo Sasuke y sus amigos se acercaban con decisión. Pensé que pasarían de largo, pero Sasuke cogió una silla de una mesa cercana y la colocó justo a mi lado. Tomó asiento de la manera más condenadamente sexy que había visto en mi vida. Apoyó sus codos sobre las rodillas entreabiertas y me contempló con el gesto torcido. Todo en él me provocaba; y fui consciente de que si me quedaba mirándole demasiado tiempo, corría el riesgo de perder la cabeza.

Saludó a los demás dedicándoles su mejor sonrisa, que terminó cuando me miró a mí. Su primo, Shisui, prácticamente se vio obligado a sentarse al lado de Ino, pero ella fingió no prestarle atención; se estaba haciendo la ofendida. Un muchacho alto y fornido acarició el cuello de Hanabi haciendo que esta se estremeciera y cerrara los ojos. Cuando el chico tomó asiento, se observaron: se estaban diciendo millones de cosas sin que nadie pudiera escucharles. Se percibía que allí había algo más que amistad.

El muchacho rapero y delgado fue el que mejor me cayó a simple vista. Parecía alegre y no pude evitar pensar cómo podía ser amigo de Sasuke alguien así. Se acercó hasta mí.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó, dándome un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

Me dejó descolocada.

—Soy Udon. ¿No te acuerdas? Una vez te hice un dibujo de Sailor Moon —añadió provocando la sonrisa de Sasuke.

Aparté un momento la vista de Udon para fulminar a Sasuke con la mirada. Él alzó las manos negando con la cabeza; como si me tuviera miedo y se protegiera. Seguía burlándose de mí.

Volví a Udon. Me acordé de aquel muchacho. Era el menor de los Albori, una familia que también veraneaba con nosotros. Él y yo siempre estábamos dibujando… cuando Shisui y el puñetero Sasuke no nos molestaban.

—Hola, Udon —dije dándole un pequeño abrazo.

También reconocí al joven fornido. Era el mediano de los Hozuki y se llamaba Suigetsu. Este alargó su mano y me cogió suavemente de la mejilla.

—Yo soy Suigetsu. —Me besó—. Me alegro de que estés de vuelta.

—Gracias. Es agradable recibir algo de cortesía después del día que llevó —dije mirando con el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke.

Suspiró y su rodilla topó con la mía. Intenté que no se notara mi sobresalto.

—Tampoco seas tan dramática —dijo apoyándose en la mesa—. ¿Sabéis que aquí, nuestra nueva compañera, tiene matrículas de honor y todo sobresaliente? ¡No sabe lo que es un notable! —

Puso cara de fingido asombro.

Suigetsu, Udon y Kiba me observaron curiosos. Ino lo sabía de sobra y Hana y Shisui lo habían descubierto del mismo modo que Sasuke: en clase. La profesora Chiyo, aprovechando mi obligada presentación, había ido mencionando lo buena estudiante que era, acompañándose de vez en cuando de algún «a ver si aprendéis».

—¿En serio? Vaya, nena, podrías haberlo dicho —dijo Kiba acariciando mis manos.

Miré a Sasuke. Por un instante, no vi ni oí nada más. Como si solo estuviéramos él y yo en aquella cafetería. Él deslizó su mirada de mis ojos a mis labios y entrecerró los ojos mientras apretaba la mandíbula. No podía hacerme una idea de qué se le pasaba por la cabeza. Yo solía descifrar a las personas enseguida, pero Sasuke se me escapaba. Me contemplaba de una forma tan intensa que hasta me costaba respirar.

Me repuse e intenté hacer lo mismo. Observé su cuerpo con parsimonia, como él había estado haciendo todo el día conmigo.

Su físico incitaba a todo menos a pensar con cordura, y su rostro… su rostro era el que cualquier mujer vería en sus sueños. Era asombrosamente guapo. Efectivamente, como cuando éramos pequeños, seguía siendo el más apuesto de los Uchiha… con diferencia.

Su cabello era azabache y algunos mechones le caían sobre sus ojos, lo que lejos de ocultarlos, todavía los hacía más penetrantes. Su mirada oscura, inmensamente brillante, te embrujaba de tal forma que olvidabas todo lo demás. Lo que daba más rabia era que sabía utilizarla. Como sabía utilizar sus labios, que reposaban sobre una piel pálida, sin ninguna imperfección. Me quedé fascinada por su belleza y por un instante (solo un instante) se disipó el odio que me había despertado.

Humedeció sus labios con pausa y volvió a hablar. Aquel momento mágico se esfumó.

—Es toda una empollona. —Tocaba mis apuntes. No dejé de mirarlo—. Quién lo diría. —Se acercó a mí con la intención de intimidarme. Lo consiguió, pero no lo mostré—. En realidad, pareces una de esas modelos frías y vanidosas que se creen insuperables físicamente, pero que tienen el cerebro de un pez.

Quería ofenderme y dejarme en ridículo. Yo no entendía por qué. ¿Por qué me odiaba de aquella forma? Yo tenía motivos: el sábado casi me mata en aquel maldito taxi y estuve en el calabozo cerca de dos horas, pero él… ¿cuáles eran sus razones?

Estaba irritada.

—La belleza no está reñida con la inteligencia. Y yo tengo la suerte de tener ambas —le dije casi pegada a su cara. Me mordí el labio sabiendo que él miraba mi boca. Por fin le noté algún sentimiento: impotencia y deseo. Sonreí apartándome un poco—. Pero hablemos de ti. En tu caso la belleza te ha sido concedida… —Me levanté de la mesa con mis apuntes y el café, y añadí—: pero la inteligencia brilla por su ausencia.

Sonó el timbre. Sasuke se levantó con brusquedad y me tiró el café encima. Mi camisa quedó empapada.

—¡¿En qué estás pensando?! ¡Tenías espacio suficiente para esquivarme, imbécil! —le grité.

Con furia, tiré al suelo el vaso de cartón. El poco líquido que quedaba terminó en nuestros zapatos. Él echó a caminar como si nada. Ni siquiera hizo el intento de disculparse.

Avancé dando zancadas y le cogí del hombro obligándole a darse la vuelta. Se giró con pose arrogante, solo que esta vez frunció el ceño y los labios. Estaba molesto. Con un gesto déspota, se retiró dejando mi mano en el aire. Por primera vez en mi vida me vencía la sensación de inferioridad. Media cafetería observaba expectante.

—¿Es que ni siquiera piensas pedir perdón? —pregunté, inventándome una seguridad que no existía. Él suspiró y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, lentamente.

—Dudo que lo merezcas —contestó con una voz grave.

Pestañeé varias veces mientras digería lo que acababa de escuchar. Aquel tío dejaba de ser un imbécil para convertirse en el capullo más grande que había conocido.

—No solo te falta inteligencia sino también vergüenza —espeté, sabiendo que eso terminaría de crisparle los nervios.

Apretó la mandíbula y acortó la poca distancia que nos mantenía separados con un decidido paso.

—Si no te hubieras interpuesto en mi camino, ahora no estarías aquí esperando una disculpa —susurró pegado a mi mejilla y totalmente irritado—. Créeme, no voy a dártela. —Su nariz rozó mi mandíbula.

—¿Crees que me acobardas con esa fachada de tipo duro, chulo y descarado? Pues te equivocas —le dije con voz contenida.

—Lo único que sé es que eres una jodida Molestia.

¿Acababa de llamarme Molestia? Será capullo. Me cago en…

—¿Cómo dices? —Casi me sale un tartamudeo.

—Te lo diré de otra forma. Estás comenzando a provocarme dolor de cabeza —me habló como si fuera una niña de tres años.

—No lo tendrías si no hubieras metido tus narices en esta mesa —casi grité.

Hanabi me cogió del brazo y me arrastró condescendiente.

—Para ya, Sasuke —le dijo.

Este suspiró, le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. No comprendía cómo demonios Hanabi lograba llevarse así de bien con él.

Volví a clase.

 **C** uando escuché el último timbre del día, recogí mis cosas aprisa y salí del aula. No quería hablar más con Sasuke, así que mejor evitar la ocasión. Hanabi me siguió arrastrando su cartera a medio cerrar.

—¡Espera! —exclamó alcanzándome—. Chica, ¡qué prisas!

—No quiero tener que volver a cruzarme con Sasuke.

—Vamos, tranquila, Sasuke no es tan capullo como crees.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Será contigo. Cada vez que me ve intenta fastidiarme y eso me incomoda, ¿sabes? Es muy difícil estar cerca de él. Ya ni te cuento si se sienta a tu lado.

Hanabi se quedó pensativa mientras bajábamos las escaleras. No vi a Ino ni a Kiba; seguramente ya estarían abajo.

—Lo extraño de todo esto es que nunca se había comportado así con una chica —comentó Hanabi, como si siguiera una conversación con ella misma—. Él no se anda con rodeos. Si le gusta alguien, se lo dice y después… bueno después…

—Después se la lleva a la cama, ¿no es así? —terminé por ella—. Supongo que ni siquiera hay primera cita.

—Con Sasuke las cosas no funcionan así. Él es diferente. No se compromete. Nunca ha tenido novia y tampoco quiere tenerla. Eso lo saben todas las chicas del instituto.

La miré incrédula. En realidad, no terminaba de comprenderla.

—Vale, y ¿qué me quieres decir con eso?

—Pues que es raro que Sasuke te esté molestando. Él pasa de esas cosas. —Hanabi frunció el ceño.

¿Qué pretendía decirme? ¿Qué excepción estaba haciendo Sasuke conmigo?

—¿Crees que trama algo? —pregunté.

—Es capaz de cualquier cosa, así que no me extrañaría. —Entrecerró los ojos—. Está claro que tú eres diferente, Sakura.

—¿Diferente? —Arqueé una ceja antes de que se acercara a mí con una sonrisa pícara.

—Sí… —Me miró pensativa y tomó aire antes de hablar—. Mira, Sakura, conozco a Sasuke mejor que a mi hermano. Sé de sus rollos, de sus peleas, de sus problemas… Lo sé todo de él y de sus amigos porque también son los míos desde hace mucho tiempo. Son mis mejores amigos, él es mi mejor amigo, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué se está comportando así contigo.

Desvié la mirada, indecisa. No conocía a Hanabi, pero me daba la sensación de que se estaba enfadando conmigo y eso era lo último que quería. Yo solo necesitaba saber por qué Sasuke actuaba de este modo.

—Lo siento, Hana. No quería importunarte.

—Pero ¿qué dices? No estoy enfadada. Dios, perdóname si te he dado esa sensación, no era mi intención. —Me agarró del brazo antes de darme un beso—. Solo intentaba decirte que no se me ocurre ningún motivo para que Sasuke se comporte así.

—Me dejas más tranquila.

—A menos que…

—¿Qué?

La sonrisita juguetona de Hanabi me desquició. Me daba a entender muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas me concretaba nada.

—Te diré una cosa y espero que no te moleste. —Humedeció sus labios—. Eres exactamente igual que él, pero en versión femenina y algo menos chula.

«¿Iguales? Joder, lo que me faltaba, parecerme a ese capullo», pensé.

—¡Venga ya! —le dije.

Hanabi soltó una carcajada. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado a la entrada del colegio. Bajé las escaleras y salí al patio exterior donde me despedí de mis amigas. Ino continuaba seria, pero prefería esperar a llamarla para hablar con tranquilidad. Le guiñé un ojo antes de ver a Gaara apoyado en su impecable Aston Martin verde oscuro. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros y un polo blanco que marcaba cada músculo de su cuerpo.

Pestañeé sorprendida cuando mi prima pasó por mi lado.

—¡Que tierno! Gaara ha venido a recogerte —dijo poniendo aquella estúpida voz de niñata—. Es una pena que no sepas complacerle.

La miré y forcé una sonrisa.

—¡Qué lástima! Me prefiere a mí en vez de a ti. Así que algo tendré que le complazca, ¿no crees?

Me marché caminando con paso firme. Karin vivía enamorada de Gaara desde hacía unos años, pero, por lo que sabía, no había logrado nada con él. Así que mi comentario le tenía que haber hecho daño. «Te aguantas», pensé.

Mientras me acercaba a Gaara vi a Sasuke al final del jardín. Hablaba con Shisui y Udon (Suigetsu se había ido con Hanabi en la moto). De repente, miró hacia mí sin dejar de hablar. Estaba lejos, pero no tanto como para no ver su mirada intensa y acusadora. Suspiró y se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme con cierta furia. Para él, un ademán típico, para mí, un gesto de lo más excitante. La cintura del pantalón se le ceñía a la cadera y marcaba sus piernas.

¿Por qué demonios estaba tan bueno?

Llegué al Aston Martin, donde Gaara me esperaba con una encantadora sonrisa.

—¡Hola! ¿Como tú por aquí? —dije mientras él me cogía de la cintura y me daba un abrazo más típico entre las parejas de enamorados que entre amigos.

Además, nosotros solo éramos conocidos. Apenas habíamos tenido trato y Gaara ya se tomaba ciertas confianzas.

Pude ver de soslayo cómo Sasuke se mordía el labio. Ahora le tenía más cerca y algo me dijo que no le sentaba demasiado bien que estuviera en brazos de Gaara, así que decidí alargar el momento.

Solté la cartera en el suelo y estiré lentamente mis brazos hasta rodear el cuello de Gaara. Cerré los ojos cuando me besó en el cuello. Le sonreí cuando los abrí.

—Quería darte una sorpresa. ¿Te apetece que comamos juntos? —me propuso, resistiéndose a soltarme.

Sasuke había desaparecido de mi campo de visión.

Ya era demasiado tarde para volver atrás, así que no me quedó más remedio que aceptar la invitación. No quería intimar con Gaara, pero después de haberle utilizado me sentí en el compromiso de acceder.

Me monté en el coche y bajé la ventanilla. Gaara arrancó el motor. La música de su reproductor saltó donde la había dejado antes de detener el vehículo. Sonaba una de las canciones del nuevo disco de Shakira: _Rabiosa._

Alcé las cejas, incrédula.

—¿Te gusta Shakira? —pregunté.

—No más que tú.

Perfecto. Tuve que girar la cara para que no percibiera lo poco que me había gustado el comentario.

Antes de dejar la calle, escuché el rugido de un motor inconfundible: Bugatti Veyron. No sé cómo lo supe, pero estaba segura de que al volante de esa maravilla se hallaba Sasuke.

Así fue. Se colocó justo a mi lado haciendo gala una vez más de aquella mirada, tan bonita como inescrutable. Tenía una mano sobre el volante y la otra en la ventanilla. Un cigarrillo colgaba de sus labios.

—¡Rabiosa! —exclamó mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y empezaba a mover los hombros de un lado al otro. Ni siquiera el cachondeo restaba sensualidad a sus movimientos, perfectamente acompasados con la melodía—. Dime, Sakura, ¿me morderías la boca?

Un extraño resquemor a medio camino entre el odio y la excitación me recorrió el cuerpo. Le miré encolerizada.

—Tendrás que descubrirlo tú mismo.

¡Dios! Si le odiaba, ¿por qué no podía evitar imaginar esa situación? Sí que le mordería la boca, sí…, entre otras muchas cosas.

«Estás loca. Esto no puede ser. Mándalo a la mierda. Es un imbécil», me decía a mí misma tratando de hacer entrar en razón a mis pensamientos.

Shisui comenzó a aullar y levantó su puño con el pulgar hacia arriba. Iba sentado al lado de Sasuke y mostraba la misma chulería que su primo.

—Gaara, deberías acostumbrarte a saludar, ¿no crees? —dijo Sasuke.

Gaara se echó para adelante y le lanzó una mirada iracunda. Sasuke siguió mofándose. Ya había oído dos se odiaban, pero no me imaginé que uno de sus piques me pillaría a mí en medio.

—Lo que creo es que va siendo hora de que te acostumbres, Sasuke.

Sasuke apretó el acelerador retando a Gaara a una carrera. Al menos eso parecía. Gaara le imitó. Le miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par. La risa de Shisui llegaba clara. Al parecer, él sabía quién iba a ganar: confiaba en su primo y en aquel pedazo de coche.

—Ni se te ocurra, Gaara —dije algo timorata. Eran coches muy potentes y una calle muy estrecha.

—Haznos un favor a los dos y ¡cállate! —gritó acelerando.

No me dio tiempo a enfadarme por el comentario. Me estampé contra el asiento antes de ver cómo Sasuke nos adelantaba magistralmente y salía disparado.

Gaara tuvo que frenar y comenzó a maldecir una y otra vez mientras el Bugatti negro se perdía rugiendo como solo él podía hacerlo.

Sonreí en mi fuero interno. Sin saber muy bien por qué, me alegraba de que Sasuke ganara aquella extraña competición.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo, aquí karendragneel18 reportándose jajaja jaja, bueno como sabrán debo decir Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y la historia es una adaptación de la novela Mirame y dispara de Alessandra Neymar**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 _Sasuke_

 **H** abía decidido pasar de Sakura, y de hecho lo logré durante un par de días. Pero cuando el jueves aparecí en el pasillo del instituto y la vi apoyada contra la pared hablando con Rock Lee, me entraron ganas de…

Me acerqué hasta ellos caminando lentamente mientras me fijaba en sus piernas. Esa vez, las medias le ocultaban las rodillas y hacían más espectacular el inicio de sus muslos. Lástima que aquella puñetera falda tapara lo más interesante.

Suspiré. Aquella niñata se había propuesto amargarme la vida llevando el uniforme de aquel modo. Se atusó la coleta alta que llevaba y me miró fijamente.

Me apoyé justo a su lado, hombro con hombro.

—Dice mucho de ti que la primera semana de clase ya estés coqueteando —sonreí, desviando la mirada hacia su pecho.

Me humedecí los labios, expectante por la contestación. Si algo sabía hacer Sakura —aparte de ponerme muy, pero que muy cachondo— era ser ingeniosa a la hora de hablar.

—¿Qué intentas decirme? —preguntó entre dientes girándose hasta que su frente topó casi con la mía.

Dios, estábamos muy cerca. Sonreí. Dijera lo que dijera, ya había logrado captar su atención y apartar a Rock Lee de ella.

—Que te pueden confundir con una chica… fácil. Pero, vaya, si lo eres, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—¡Serás capullo! —exclamó antes de lanzarse sobre mí para agarrarme del cuello.

La esquivé cogiendo sus brazos y girándola. Su espalda topó con fuerza contra mi pecho y los dos nos estampamos contra la pared.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó mientras los otros alumnos se iban agolpando a nuestro alrededor.

—Eres un poco histérica —le susurré al oído. La solté en cuanto vi al señor Asume, el profesor de matemáticas.

—¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?

—Este niñato me ha insultado delante de todo el mundo. ¡Me ha llamado chica fácil! —dijo sin poder contener su desconcierto.

No era momento de explicarle por qué lo había hecho. Quizá algún día tuviera ocasión de hacerlo, pero Rock Lee ya no se volvería a acercar a ella.

—Los dos al despacho, ahora.

—¡Pero yo no he hecho nada! —protestó.

—¡He dicho ahora, señorita Haruno! —repitió el profesor Asume—. Y en silencio. Los demás, a clase.

 _Sakura_

 **I** ba caminando aprisa y enfurecida por el pasillo, hacia el despacho del director. Sabía que Sasuke me seguía, pero si se me ponía a tiro, acabaría matándole.

¿Por qué hacía esas cosas? Hanabi me había dicho que era extraño que se comportara así con las chicas. ¿Qué tenía yo de especial? Si no me soportaba no tenía más que esquivarme como yo intentaba hacer con él. Además, es lo que había estado haciendo los días anteriores. Sí, nos sentábamos juntos en el recreo (mis amigos eran del mismo grupo que los suyos), pero solo nos mirábamos. Había vuelto a sentarse con Shisui (aunque lo tenía justo detrás de mí), pero apenas hablábamos. Nada. Cero. Habían sido unos días tranquilos.

Me alcanzó y se colocó a mi lado. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y me observaba de reojo; por suerte, sin sonreír. Ya lo había hecho demasiado en lo que llevaba de día.

Intenté controlarme apretando los puños, pero ni por esas. Salté sobre él antes de que termináramos de bajar las escaleras. Lo empujé, pero aguantó la embestida. Se volvió serio hacia a mí. Me observó durante unos segundos y me tomó de las muñecas empujándome contra la pared. Su nariz rozó la mía. Lo más extraño de todo era su respiración. Surgía entrecortada de sus labios e impactaba en los míos. Fue una sensación cercana al beso.

Noté cómo mi cuerpo perdía las fuerzas cuando dejó sus manos caer por mis brazos. Sus dedos rozaron mi cintura. Podía retirarme, escapar, pero me quedé allí. Sentí una electricidad envolvente. Quise que me acariciara, que me besara.

Sin embargo, reaccioné rápido y lo aparté de un empujón. Retomé el camino al despacho del director notando su mirada penetrante tras de mí.

El director solo nos dio dos alternativas.

La primera: expulsión.

La segunda: una semana sin recreo haciendo un trabajo de cincuenta folios para la clase de física.

Resultado final: la segunda opción. Estaría castigada hasta el siguiente jueves.

A Sasuke no parecía importarle optar por la primera alternativa —seguramente por lo acostumbrado que estaba a que le expulsaran—, pero terminó aceptando el trabajo de física.

 _Sasuke_

—¿ **P** iensas contarme de una puta vez qué te ronda por la cabeza? —preguntó Shisui al coger el café que le tendía la camarera.

Estábamos en la cafetería del colegio y Sakura no dejaba de mirarme como si estuviera esperando explicaciones por el castigo. No pensaba dárselas.

Durante las clases había hecho lo mismo. Motivo suficiente para que no quisiera verla, pero, también, para que deseara ir allí, plantarme frente a su bonita cara y decirle que dejara de mirarme como si quisiera matarme porque no iba a conseguir nada. Estaba harto de que creyera que podía enfrentarse a mí. ¿Por qué coño me miraba de aquella forma? ¿No se daba cuenta de que me incomodaba? Seguramente, sí. Por eso lo hacía.

—No me pasa nada. Tengo que irme a la biblioteca para hacer el jodido trabajo de física —expliqué, intentando esquivar más preguntas.

La biblioteca. El trabajo. Los dos solos. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Te importa una mierda ese trabajo. —Shisui se interpuso en mi camino anteponiendo su café.

Sakura seguía cada uno de mis movimientos. La miré frunciendo los labios y supe que fue un error en cuanto Shisui siguió la dirección de mi mirada—. ¿Qué ocurre con ella? ¿Qué te está pasando, Sasuke?

Si alguien sabía soltar la verdad en la cara (aunque jodiera) ese era Shisui.

—No lo sé.

Fui sincero. No sabía qué me estaba ocurriendo. Aquella niña me estaba volviendo loco. No hacía falta que hablara, ni siquiera que me mirara, para que me sintiera atraído como si fuera un imán.

Me absorbía y me dominaba, y no me gustaba nada sentir esa sensación.

—Te pone… y mucho —añadió con sorna.

—Lo que tú digas —dije haciendo una mueca.

En el fondo sabía que llevaba razón. Había estado con un montón de chicas. Morenas, rubias, altas, bajas, delgadas, no tan delgadas… todo tipo de mujeres habían pasado por mi cama, pero ninguna me había descontrolado tanto como lo hacía Sakura (y menos sin tocarme). Ninguna era como ella. Su forma de caminar, la manera que tenía de pasarse la lengua por los labios antes de hablar, cómo se retiraba el cabello, la mirada de aquellos ojos jades, el estilo como llevaba el uniforme… Le habría hecho el amor un millón de veces, de un millón de formas, en cualquier lugar. Pero, aun así, sabía que no tendría suficiente, que necesitaría más de ella. Mucho más. Odiaba necesitarla de aquella manera tan urgente.

¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?

«Maldita niña. Podría haberse quedado en el internado de Viena», me dije.

—Tengo que irme. Di un sorbo a mi café; aunque mejor me hubiera sentado un trago de vodka o de ron.

 _Sakura_

 **S** asuke salió de la cafetería sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Solo de pensar que pasaría con él media hora, se me hacía un nudo en la garganta.

El profesor Asuma me miró y me hizo señas de que fuera a la biblioteca. Suspiré.

—Bueno, chicos, tengo que irme —dije antes de darle el último sorbo al café.

—Qué fastidio —se quejó Kiba.

«Dímelo a mí», pensé.

—Lo sé. La culpa la tiene ese insensible al que adoráis —les dije refiriéndome a Sasuke.

Era cierto, mis amigos lo adoraban. Por supuesto, Kiba estaba loco por él, pero también tenían muy buena relación. Me extrañaba que un chico como Sasuke protegiera y tratara de una forma tan sensible a Kiba. Cuando los veía juntos suponía que (muy en el fondo) Sasuke debía de tener algo de corazón, aunque conmigo no lo utilizara.

Hanabi comenzó a reírse al escuchar el tono de voz que había empleado. Era la cuarta vez, en solo cinco minutos, que mencionaba a Sasuke. Aquello comenzaba a ser preocupante.

—Espera, te daré algo que te ayudará —me dijo Hanabi, sin dejar de chuperretear el caramelo que tenía en la boca.

Abrió su cartera y rebuscó entre los libros. Cogió una libreta naranja donde había una foto de todos ellos pegada en la portada. Estaban todos abrazados y tirados sobre la hierba de algún parque. Ino besaba a Shisui en la mejilla; Kiba estaba sentado sobre el regazo de Sasuke y apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Udon, que sonreía a la cámara con las piernas cruzadas; y Hanabi tenía las manos de Suigetsu rodeando su cintura. Parecían felices.

Me quedé pasmada mirando aquella foto.

—Fue en el cumpleaños de Sasuke, el año pasado —dijo Ino. Ahora faltas tú, así que tendré que llevarme la cámara un día de estos y obligarte a ponerte cerca de él.

Me pareció que estaba fingiendo.

—Y lo más difícil de todo, tendrás que sonreír —añadió Kiba.

—No creo que lo consigáis —dije sonriente.

—Bueno, el cumpleaños de Sasuke es el 13 de julio. Aún quedan unos meses para que cambies de opinión sobre él —sentenció Hanabi, soltando el día de su cumpleaños como si nada—. Bien, aquí están todos los apuntes de física que necesitas.

—Muchas gracias, Hana. —Le di un beso antes de guardar la libreta en la cartera.

Me despedí de todos y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca.

Al entrar allí solo me encontré con la bibliotecaria, que ni siquiera me saludó. Me indicó que tomara asiento con la mirada.

Solté los libros y el café sobre la mesa y me acerqué hasta ella. No había señal de Sasuke, pero sabía que no tardaría en llegar.

—¿Dónde están los libros de física? —susurré, aunque no había nadie a quien pudiera molestar.

—Final del pasillo, a la derecha —contestó de una forma bastante estúpida.

—Muy amable —dije con ironía antes de que ella me enseñara los dientes.

Llegué al final del pasillo, y me adentré entre las estanterías. Comencé a mirar sin saber muy bien qué buscaba. En realidad, solo quería estar sola un rato, poder despejarme. Habían sido unos días muy duros para mí, todavía tenía que adaptarme y reponerme del viaje. Era una vida muy diferente a la que llevaba en el internado; si no hubiese sido por mis amigos y por Naruto, habría deseado volver a Viena. Aunque Sasuke… No se me iba de la cabeza. Ya podía luchar por evitarlo, que era imposible sacarlo de mi mente.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera oí el sonido de la puerta. Segundos después, sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda. No quise volverme. Me quedé allí esperando a ver qué ocurría. Desando que fuera… él.

Sentí una mano rozar suavemente mi cintura. Mi respiración se paralizó y cuando volvió lo hizo de forma entrecortada y agitada. Sasuke retiró mi cabello acariciando mi cuello y se acercó aún más.

—Eres tú la culpable de que me comporte de este modo —dijo, dejando que el susurro de su voz vagara por mi cuello.

Decidí girarme y me topé con su pecho. Sus ojos me observaban fijamente, con gran intensidad. Permanecía serio, más de lo que había visto en anteriores ocasiones. Más de lo que me esperaba.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté en el mismo tono de voz.

Se acercó hasta mi mejilla, vacilante. Era extraño verle así, tan seguro de sí mismo como siempre estaba.

Terminó acariciando mi piel con sus labios. Solo durante unos segundos. Sasuke sentía lo mismo que yo.

—Ni yo mismo lo sé —dijo.

Se marchó dejándome con el deseo ardiendo en mi pecho.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo, aquí karendragneel18 reportándose jajaja jaja, bueno como sabrán debo decir Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y la historia es una adaptación de la novela Mirame y dispara de Alessandra Neymar**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 _Sasuke_

 **R** ecorrí el aparcamiento con la voz de Udon tras de mí explicando algo sobre una chica de primero. No le gustaba demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente como para tener algo con ella más allá de… los besos. A Kiba, sin embargo, no le hizo gracia que Udon estuviera tan entusiasmado. Un entusiasmo, por cierto, algo exagerado para ser real. A mí no me la daban, yo sabía que Udon también sentía algo por Kiba.

Suigetsu le dio algunos consejos sobre cómo lanzarse a por todas, y le animó a que quedara con ella. Udon era el único virgen de los cuatro. También, el único que no había repetido el último curso. Llegué a mi moto y lancé la cartera sobre el sillín. Estaba lloviznando y pronto caería una buena tormenta. Pensé que hubiera sido mejor traer el Bugatti Veyron.

Al girarme, vi que Shisui se acercaba; iba discutiendo con Ino. Tras ellos, Hanabi tarareaba una canción. Suigetsu se puso tenso en cuanto esta le miró por debajo de su flequillo castaño. Llevaban más de un año reprimiéndose y todos esperábamos el día en que se lanzarían a por todas. Pero parecía no llegar nunca. Suspiré y sonreí antes de darme cuenta de que Sakura no estaba con ellos.

Ahora era yo quien se ponía tenso, pero nadie lo percibió. Me apoyé en la moto y me crucé de brazos.

—Creo que os habéis olvidado a la molestia —bromeé mientras Kiba se colocaba a mi lado.

Sentí la urgencia de saber dónde estaba.

—No la llames así —Hanabi me dio un pequeño palmetazo en el brazo.

Era increíble lo bien que habían encajado Hana y Sakura. Ino llevaba casi un año en el grupo y no había terminado de intimar con ella. Siempre había creído que Kiba era el que mantenía aquella relación. Pero con Sakura era todo lo contrario.

—Se ha ido con Gaara —dijo Hanabi, que enseguida se dio cuenta de que no me había gustado el comentario.

Quería indagar más. Así que la cogí de la mano y la arrastré hacia un lado; ella soltó un pequeño grito. La rodeé con mis brazos y la abracé mientras escuchaba su risa en mi hombro. Adoraba a esa niña. Era como la hermana que nunca tuve y ella lo sabía desde que éramos niños. Fue la única chica de nuestro grupo hasta que descubrimos que Kiba era igual que ella.

—¿Cuándo se ha ido? —le pregunté sin separarla de mis brazos.

Nadie parecía darse cuenta.

—Hace unos minutos. —Me miró con el ceño fruncido—. Esta tarde vendrá a estudiar a la biblioteca. Sobre las seis o las siete. Sé bueno. —Se apartó de mí unos centímetros, pero no me soltó—. ¿Qué te ocurre con ella?

—Te prometo que cuando lo averigüe te lo digo.

Kiba se acercó a nosotros.

—¿Qué cotorreáis?

—Nada. Le decía a Sasuke que debería aprender de Sakura. —Su mirada se dirigió a Kiba, pero enseguida volvió hacia mí para añadir—: Tú también estás castigado.

—Lo sé, pero ¿cuándo me ha importado? —pregunté mientras me acercaba a la moto y me montaba en ella—. Me voy, nos vemos luego —me despedí de mis amigos mientras arrancaba.

 **E** ran casi las ocho y aún estaba decidiendo si ir o no al colegio. En realidad, no tenía motivos para aparecer por allí, pero me moría de ganas de hacerlo.

Me lancé escaleras abajo.

Cogí mi moto y salí de la Fontana di Trevi sintiendo la lluvia y su nombre palpitar en mi pecho. ¿Por qué demonios ocupaba todos mis pensamientos?

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ya entraba por la calle del colegio.

Me detuve. Las ruedas chirriaron sobre el asfalto. Me bajé de la moto decidiendo que lo mejor sería entrar en el San Angelo por la parte de atrás. Ya no quedaba casi nadie en el colegio, pero no quería que me viera nadie. No podía ser visto yendo en busca de una chica cuando nunca antes lo había hecho. Sin embargo, necesitaba… verla. Joder, estaba peor de lo que imaginaba.

Salté la verja, con un salto rápido y ágil, y recorrí la pista de fútbol. Atravesé el patio y entré en el gimnasio. Las luces estaban apagadas y fuera ya era de noche, así que me costó cruzar aquel enorme lugar. De fondo, escuchaba el agua de la piscina cubierta.

Al salir, atravesé el pasillo y subí deprisa las escaleras antes de que pudiera encontrarme con alguna mujer de la limpieza. No era la primera vez que me colaba y tampoco la primera que me descubrían. La última vez fue cuando me expulsaron una semana por hurgar en los archivos del despacho del director. Por ese motivo, repetí segundo y conmigo, Shisui y Suigetsu. Hay que hacer constar que ellos tuvieron la idea.

Llegué al primer piso. No había nadie, pero sí percibí el sonido de unos folios al moverse. Venía de la biblioteca. Me acerqué sigiloso y asomé la cabeza por la puerta. La vi allí sentada. Estaba concentrada en la libreta y escribía con rapidez. Su cabello se extendía por la espalda y algunos mechones reposaban sobre la mesa. Se humedeció los labios.

Procuré no hacer ruido al entrar. Me acerqué lentamente hasta apoyarme en la mesa que ella tenía delante. Crucé las piernas e hice lo mismo con los brazos apoyándolos sobre mi pecho. Fue entonces cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Frunció el ceño y me miró de arriba abajo. Su mirada me recorrió suave y lentamente. Demasiado despacio. Me gustó. Aquel era el tipo de mirada que yo empleaba y, hasta ese momento, no había visto a nadie hacerlo del mismo modo.

Apreté los labios y ella torció el gesto; volvió a examinarme. Le gustaba mi cuerpo.

—¿Disfrutas? —pregunté, aunque sabía que así era.

Volvió a humedecerse los labios. Cualquier movimiento que hiciera me resultaba provocador, demasiado para alguien como yo. Me fue muy difícil apartar de mi imaginación escenas más subidas de tono.

—¿Te gustaría que así fuera?

«Genial», pensé.

Si pensaba que era una descarada, estaba en lo cierto. Aquel comentario me recordó demasiado a mí.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Daba un paseo —contesté, observando su cuerpo.

Ella dio un pequeño golpe en la mesa con el bolígrafo. No le sentó bien que la mirara de esa forma, pero tampoco podía quejarse, ella había empezado.

—Sería de gran ayuda que te largaras.

—No me apetece ayudarte. Quiero decir, no pienso irme.

—Te he entendido —alzó un poco la voz—, pero me da igual lo que te apetezca o no. Lárgate.

—También es mi colegio.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Se estaba controlando y eso era exactamente lo que no quería que hiciera. Comenzaba a extrañarme que no utilizara su prepotencia.

—¿Quién viene a recogerte? —volví a preguntar.

—¿A ti qué te importa? —Por su tono de voz supe que comenzaba a ofuscarse.

Mi presencia la incomodaba tanto como a mí la suya.

—No me importa, es solo que te vas a mojar —dije.

Sí me importaba, si era Gaara quien iba a ir a buscarla. Pero lo que más me molestaba era que me mortificara que Sakura tuviera vida sentimental.

Miró la ventana y maldijo algo que solo ella comprendió. Seguramente mascullaba en alemán, pero no alcancé a apreciarlo. Suspiró y se volvió hacia mí.

—No sabía que el agua comiera. —Entrecerró los ojos y se le escapó una sonrisa insinuante. Joder. ¿Por qué tuvo que decir eso? Sakura no sabía lo que la palabra «comer» podía llegar a significar en aquel momento. Me mordí el labio—. Además, puedo coger un taxi.

—¡Genial! Que te vaya bien con la física. —Comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

—Sasuke, te recuerdo que este trabajo es un castigo y que tú también lo tienes.

Me encogí de hombros y decidí irme justo en el momento en que se oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse desde fuera. Una de las señoras de la limpieza nos había encerrado en la biblioteca. Tal vez llevara los auriculares puestos, o quizá fuera un poco corta, pero el caso es que no se había dado cuenta de que había gente dentro.

Sakura levantó la mirada y me observó, expectante.

—Espero que no sea lo que creo que es —dijo, con un hilo de preocupación en su voz mientras se levantaba de la mesa y caminaba hacia mí.

—Me temo que sí.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Empezó a dar golpes.

La cogí de la cintura y la retiré de la puerta.

—Tranquila. No te oyen.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —me preguntó, nerviosa.

—Ya te abrían contestado.

Sakura resopló y se retiró el cabello de la cara.

—Mierda, tengo que estar en casa a las nueve, sin falta.

Yo también tenía que estar en su casa, a las diez. Kisashi nos había invitado a cenar para ultimar la fiesta de Rasa y hablar de… negocios. Pero al parecer, Sakura no lo sabía.

Se detuvo para mirarme. Parecía frustrada.

—¿Por qué siempre que estás cerca me meto en un lío?

—¡Eh, que yo ahora no he tenido la culpa!

Miró a su alrededor algo desesperada. Yo sabía qué ocurriría si llegaba tarde a su casa. Conocía a Kisashi tan bien como a mi padre y sabía cómo se las gastaba.

Además, siempre había tenido la sensación de que a Sakura no le tenía la misma estima que a Ayame. A su hija mayor la adoraba, pero a Sakura… Era extraño, apenas solía hablar de ella, y si lo hacía no era con mucho afecto.

—Tengo que salir de aquí como sea. —Volvió a tocarse el pelo.

Me mordí el labio contemplando su figura, pero no era el mejor momento para detenerse a pensar en lo buenísima que estaba. Me acerqué a la mesa y comencé a recoger sus libros. Sakura me observó extrañada.

Cerré la cartera y la escondí en una estantería.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, apartándome e intentando coger sus cosas.

Retiré sus manos.

—Quieres salir de aquí, ¿no? Pues no podemos dejar huellas si no quieres que te expulsen.

—Ellos saben que estoy aquí.

—Al parecer no es así. —Miré hacia la ventana. Llovía con fuerza.

—¿Qué plan tienes, genio?

—Saltar por la ventana.

Me dirigí a la ventana y la abrí de par en par. Solo había unos metros, así que no nos costaría bajar ayudándonos del alféizar que había más abajo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco!

Me acerqué a ella y la cogí del brazo. La arrastré hacia la ventana.

—Escúchame, me apoyaré en ese saliente de ahí. —Le señalé el alféizar que solo estaba a metro y medio—. Después sales tú, te ayudaré. Vamos.

—Ni de coña. Llevo falda ¿sabes?

Me reí y me giré para observar su falda.

—Ya he visto antes unas braguitas —dije con sorna—, no voy a asustarme.

—Pero nunca has visto las mías.

«Qué más quisiera yo».

Me descolgué sin problemas mientras Sakura observaba. Levanté la vista hacia ella y le extendí la mano.

—Te prometo que no miraré.

—Mentiroso. —Tragó saliva.

—Confía en mí, Sakura —le dije. Mi voz sonó dulce y relajada.

Ella me miró dudosa, pero terminó cogiendo mi mano para ayudarse a llegar hasta mí. La sostuve contra mi pecho en cuanto lo logró.

—Bien, ahora saltaré y después te lanzarás a mis brazos. Yo te sujetaré —dije.

En ese momento, descubrí que las limpiadoras ya estaban saliendo del colegio, lo que significaba que pronto se activaría la alarma. Concretamente, en cuanto el encargado cerrara la verja principal.

—No tenemos tiempo, la alarma saltará en cualquier momento.

Así fue. La alarma empezó a aullar por culpa del portazo de la ventana. Nos desequilibramos y Sakura resbaló. Pude coger su brazo y sujetarme a la ventana.

Comenzó a chillar y a moverse.

—¡No me sueltes, Sasuke! —gritó.

—¡No lo haré, Sakura, pero si te mueves de esa forma no podré sujetarte! —dije nervioso porque se podía resbalar.

Nuestras manos estaban empapadas y se iban escurriendo lentamente.

Debía actuar deprisa. Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, alcé su cuerpo a pulso y la lancé contra mis brazos. Ella se sujetó con fuerza a mi chaqueta, jadeante.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —dije.

 _Sakura_

 **B** ajé lentamente sabiendo que Sasuke podía observar mis piernas a la perfección. Aunque en aquellos momentos no me importaba. La alarma no dejaba de sonar y si no nos dábamos prisa, nos veríamos en un gran problema. Sasuke me cogió de la cintura y salté al suelo. Comenzamos a correr atravesando la pista de futbol. De nuevo había que trepar, pero esta vez no dudé. Vale, tampoco había tres metros de altura. Salté con decisión creyendo que lo había hecho rápido, pero no me había dado cuenta de que Sasuke ya arrancaba su moto.

—¡Vamos!

Tomé asiento segundos antes de que saliéramos a toda velocidad.

 **D** espués de que Sasuke me dejará en casa, subí enseguida a mi habitación y me di una ducha. Necesitaba relajarme y olvidarme por un instante de Sasuke. Aunque sería difícil, ya que al cruzarme con Naruto en el vestíbulo este me había dicho que los Uchiha vendrían a cenar.

Respiré y dejé que el agua ardiente cayera por mi cuerpo. No podía quitarme de la cabeza las manos de Sasuke rodeando mi cintura y apretándome contra su cuerpo después de salvarme. No hablamos durante el trayecto ni al llegar a casa. Ni siquiera me miró. Esperó a que me bajara de la moto y se perdió cabizbajo entre la lluvia y la oscuridad. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? ¿Que me abrazara? ¿Que me… besara?

Cerré el grifo y salí de la ducha. No me había ayudado en nada.

Qué bueno era tener el cuarto de baño en la habitación. Podía entrar y salir desnuda mientras decidía qué ponerme. Opté por unos pantalones negros y una camiseta roja de tirantes. Me maquillé un poco y ahuequé mi cabello.

Bajé al salón por las escaleras de atrás, pero cuando llegué a la galería de ventanales que daba al jardín, descubrí una silueta.

Me acerqué con sigilo.


	8. Chapter 7

Hola de nuevo, aquí karendragneel18 reportándose jajaja jaja, bueno como sabrán debo decir Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y la historia es una adaptación de la novela Mirame y dispara de Alessandra Neymar

CAPÍTULO 7

Sasuke

Observaba la iluminación del jardín de la mansión Haruno con las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Me había escabullido para aclarar mis pensamientos, pero en realidad era lo último que estaba logrando. Estaba confundido, totalmente perdido. No dejaba de pensar en Sakura y no sabía el motivo. No me caía bien, pero la necesitaba cerca. No podía tenerla cerca, pero odiaba pensar que estuviera lejos. Ahora que estaba en su casa, lo último que quería era cruzármela, pero sabía que la tendría enfrente durante toda la cena y eso me abrumaba.

Sentí unos pasos y me giré. Kathia apareció en la penumbra de la galería. Pareció sorprendida al verme. Se recogió el cabello detrás de la oreja y miró a su alrededor pensando en cómo salir de allí.

Tragué saliva; no quería hablar con ella, pero rabiaba por escuchar su voz.

La observé, esta vez de una forma diferente. Era tan maravillosa que parecía un sueño.

Se acercó unos pasos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó casi susurrando.

—Intentaba… pensar.

Sonrió débilmente, como queriendo mofarse, pero no lo logró y yo no supe interpretar aquel gesto.

—Quería… antes… —No sabía cómo hablarme—. Quería darte las gracias por… ayudarme en el colegio.

Ahora era yo quien sonreía. Volví la mirada hacia el jardín.

—Sé hacer muchas cosas aparte de provocar que me odien. —Quise decirlo con sorna, pero no lo conseguí. Más bien, me salió un tono triste… y gilipollas.

Sakura se puso rígida. Percibía que intentaba ignorarla.

—No sé qué más cosas sabes hacer, pero debo felicitarte por salvarme de una gran caída y por hacer que te odie.

Hizo ademán de marcharse, pero mi voz la retuvo.

—¿Me odias? —le pregunté con un hilo de voz.

En realidad, y siendo asquerosamente sincero, era lo último que quería oír. Si contestaba con una afirmación, ¿me… dolería?

«Maldito imbécil. Deja de babear por ella y lárgate», pensé.

—Es lo que tú quieres. No te sorprendas ahora —susurró arrastrando cada palabra.

Sakura

Quise irme, pero, sin poder evitarlo, esperé. Confiaba en que viniese hacia mí, aun sabiendo que no lo haría. Sasuke era demasiado orgulloso para rebajarse de aquella forma. Eso no quitaba que yo lo deseara.

Entonces Sasuke se acercó y sus dedos comenzaron a vagar por mis hombros. Perfiló mi piel y deslizó su mano hasta alcanzar mi cintura, dejando que reposara tímidamente en mi cadera. Me estremecí y cerré los ojos percibiendo su respiración en mi nuca. Acercó sus labios a mi oído.

—No me odies —murmuró muy bajo, rozando mi piel con sus labios.

Moví mi cuerpo para colocarme frente a él. Pensé que me soltaría o que se alejaría de mí. Todo lo contrario. Se apretó aún más, dejándome ver aquellos ojos más cerca que nunca. Alzó su mano y con las yemas de sus dedos acarició mis labios suave y lentamente. Volví a cerrar los ojos y me deleité con aquella sensación.

Sasuke soltó un suspiró entrecortado y descubrí que sus labios estaban más cerca de lo que creía.

Iba a besarme.

—¡Aléjate de ella! —gritó una voz que hizo que me separara de él.

Descubrí a Gaara enfurecido y lleno de cólera. Retaba a Sasuke con la mirada, pero este ni siquiera se movió.

Sasuke

Incomprensiblemente, había estado a punto de besarla, pero Gaara interrumpió el momento que más nervioso me había puesto en mi vida. Había tenido a Sakura a solo unos milímetros de mis labios, y no haber podido llegar hasta el final por culpa de aquel asqueroso niñato me llenó de rabia.

Retiré a Sakura para acercarme a él. Si quería pelea la tendría.

—¿Acaso es tuya? —pregunté.

Deseaba que cayera en mi provocación. De ese modo, podría partirle la cara. Lo que no esperaba es que contestara Sakura.

—No soy de nadie —dijo orgullosa.

—Tú, cállate —ordenó Gaara señalándola.

Retiré su mano de un manotazo.

—Un caballero no habla así a una dama, ¿no crees? —Le guiñé un ojo y escondí mis manos en los bolsillos. No las necesitaría; Gaara sabía tan bien como yo que no podía conmigo por muy grande que fuera. Me di la vuelta y contemplé a Sakura—. Tranquila, no tengo ningún interés en que seas mía. Me resultas demasiado fácil de conseguir —mentí.

Mierda, ¿por qué tuve que decir aquello?

El rostro de Sakura se tensó y abrió los ojos sorprendida. Se acercó a mí rápidamente y me soltó una dura bofetada.

—Eres un cabrón y te mereces estar solo —masculló a centímetros de mi rostro antes de marcharse.

Gaara la siguió.

Cerré los ojos y me quedé con aquellas palabras retumbando en mi pecho. Sí, lo era, pero que ella lo pensara…

No, no dejaría que me dominara. Se acabó.

Sakura

Intenté subir las escaleras con las lágrimas a punto de asomar por mis ojos, pero los brazos de Gaara me detuvieron. Me arrastró hacia la pared y me apoyó en ella bruscamente mientras me miraba con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

—No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a él. No quiero que le hables, ni siquiera que le mires. ¿Entendido? —me exigió, encolerizado—. Si tengo que volver a repetírtelo, emplearé otro modo. —Dio un golpe en la pared, justo al lado de mi cabeza.

Me soltó y se marchó dejándome sola, aturdida y completamente estupefacta. Jamás había visto a Gaara de aquel modo. Sabía que no era trigo limpio, pero no creía que llegara hasta esos extremos. Estuvo a punto de pegarme; es más, lo deseaba, lo acababa de ver en sus ojos.

Pero lo que me dolía no era aquello.

Odiaba a Sasuke y quería hacerle daño de todas las maneras posibles. Ahora descubriría a la verdadera Sakura; aquella que no le dejaría ni respirar hasta verlo caer en el más profundo abismo.


	9. Chapter 8

Hola de nuevo, aquí karendragneel18 reportándose jajaja jaja, bueno como sabrán debo decir Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y la historia es una adaptación de la novela Mirame y dispara de Alessandra Neymar

CAPÍTULO 8

Sakura

Bajé del Rolls Royce negro del chófer de Ino. El viernes, durante el recreo, habíamos quedado para ir a la discoteca. Fue el mejor día de la semana porque no había visto a Sasuke en toda la jornada. Nos encontramos con Kiba y con una exuberante Hanabi —llevaba unos pantalones cortos y un top que ocultaba lo justo— en la puerta del local.

Eternia era un establecimiento muy selecto en Roma. Allí iba gente famosa y rica, y las colas para entrar podían durar toda la noche. Si es que conseguías pasar. Pero nosotros entramos directamente; el enchufe era muy importante.

Hanabi se enganchó a mí y me habló al oído después de que saludara al portero; un tal Maito Gai.

—No es por amargarte la noche, pero quiero que sepas que esta discoteca pertenece a los Uchiha.

—Lo sé, ¿y qué? —Comenzamos a bajar unas escaleras de cristal.

La pared era de tela blanca y se podía ver, en forma de sombra, a unas bailarinas bailar al son de la música.

—Pues que no es de extrañar que te encuentres a… —Me miró.

Suspiré. Hanabi era la única que sabía lo ocurrido entre Sasuke y yo en el jardín de mi casa.

Extrañamente, preferí no decirle nada a Ino; no parecía demasiado contenta con que me hubiera adaptado tan rápido a la ciudad y tampoco estaba muy receptiva. Apenas habíamos hablado como lo hacíamos antes. Así que se lo conté a Hanabi en clase de química después de que me insistiera.

Nos acercamos a un retirado VIP y Kiba se colocó delante de mí impidiendo que me sentara.

—Espero ansioso por ver ese modelito que me suena a… —Se acercó a mi abrigo negro y comenzó a olisquear— ¿Es un Dolce & Gabbana?

Aluciné. No era comprensible que pudiera saber tanto de moda. De nuevo conseguía asombrarme.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —exclamé retirando mi abrigo.

—¡Oh, cielos! Estás soberanamente sexy —dijo mordiéndose un labio.

Sasuke

—No comprendo por qué hemos tenido que venir —dije resoplando mientras una de las gogós de la barra del primer piso acariciaba mi mentón.

Cogí su mano y la acerqué a mi boca. Besé sus dedos lentamente sin dejar de mirarla. Su atuendo de ángel negro me hizo divagar.

—¿Serás mala conmigo esta noche? —le susurré en los labios mientras me llevaba su dedo a la boca.

La muchacha sonrió.

—Mucho —contestó antes de que retomara su baile.

La observé sonriente antes de que Shisui me arrastrara.

—¿Es que no piensas dejar nada para los demás?

—¿Qué me dices de Ino? —Sabía que aquello le molestaría.

Shisui apretó la mandíbula y me dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Y tú, ¿qué me dices de Sakura?

Me quedé inmóvil mientras digería aquel golpe bajo. Para mi desgracia, sabía que se encontraba allí. Suigetsu nos había arrastrado a todos porque quería estar con Hanabi. Y como todos queríamos que se liara por fin con ella, allí estábamos, de aguanta velas. Así que si podía llevarme algo, y de paso molestar a Sakura, sería una noche productiva.

De repente, Shisui se detuvo en seco y yo choqué con su espalda. Le miré con un comentario grosero preparado, pero me lo tuve que tragar en cuanto vi que Udon y Suigetsu estaban igual de alucinados que mi primo.

Shisui me dio un manotazo en el pecho para que mirase hacia el mismo lugar que ellos.

Y allí estaba. Iba con un vestido (muy corto) de brillantes azules. Las mangas le cubrían los brazos, pero su espalda solo la ocultaba su largo cabello. Aquellas piernas de infarto calzaban unos zapatos de un tacón exageradamente alto a juego con el vestido. Se retiró el cabello y lo colocó a un lado. Su espalda quedó al descubierto, como si protagonizara un videoclip. Sensual, provocativa… Era imposible no pensar en… Tragué saliva. Estaba completamente jodido y sabía que mis amigos me machacarían durante toda la noche.

—¿Todo eso es suyo? —preguntó Suigetsu.

—Me temo que sí —respondió Udon.

—¡Dios!, está… —Shisui ni siquiera pudo terminar.

—Me cago en… —resoplé antes de que Temari tirara de mí y me arrastrara a la pista de baile.

No puse impedimentos porque no me encontraba en plenas facultades. Todas ellas se las había llevado Sakura y su puñetero vestidito.

Temari me apoyó contra la pared y comenzó a bailarme al son de una canción nueva que había logrado Shikamaru, mi DJ; se trataba de Cristian Deluxe, «Quiero contigo», un español que sonaba de maravilla.

Vi a Sakura caminando hacia la barra, pero se detuvo al verme. Pude apreciar muchas cosas en aquella mirada, pero la más evidente era: odio.

Sakura

Le miré mientras Temari danzaba pegada a él, insinuante. Se restregaba contra su pecho y, por mucho que me fastidiara admitirlo, me molestó que estuvieran tan cerca el uno de la otra.

El humo comenzó a salir de las máquinas del techo y parecía brillar gracias a los focos y a las bolas de cristal. La imagen de Sasuke se difuminó, pero seguía latente.

Nos contemplábamos con intensidad, como si estuviéramos luchando y esperáramos que ocurriera algo. Entonces, la música se hizo más rotunda y él se acercó a Temari. Colocó sus manos en las caderas de la chica y la hizo seguir el auténtico ritmo de la canción. Rebosaba sensualidad, bailaba como todas las mujeres desean que baile su hombre, al ritmo perfecto. Sus caderas se topaban y sus rodillas se entrelazaban, hasta que vino la peor parte. La besó sin dejar de mirarme.

Me observaba jocoso, disfrutando de que estuviera presenciando aquello.

Por suerte, pude controlar la marea de cólera que bramaba en mi pecho y retomé mi vuelta a la mesa. Solo dejé de mirarle cuando la gente lo impidió. Podría vengarme de eso, estaba segura.

Cuando llegué a la mesa, Udon me abordó dándome un beso y un abrazo. Shisui me observó de arriba abajo sonriente, y Suigetsu me guiñó un ojo.

—¡Eres lo mejor que hay en esta discoteca, nena! —gritó Udon.

Le empujé, modesta.

—Parece que nunca has visto a una chica con un vestido. —Me senté al lado de Shisui.

Este me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Estás impresionante. —Me llamó la atención su forma de hablarme. Se acercó aún más a mí—. No hagas caso a nada de lo que te haya dicho Sasuke —susurró en mi oído volviendo su atención a Ino, que ya parecía algo frustrada porque todo el protagonismo me lo llevara yo.

¿Qué quería decirme con aquello? ¿Que me olvidara de lo que me había dicho la noche anterior? Ni hablar. No, al menos, hasta que me tomara la revancha.

Ahora sonaba Rihanna con «Rude boy». Udon tomó las manos de Kiba y las comenzó a mover de un lado a otro. Sonreí.

—Me encanta cuando dice «Esta noche estoy caliente, te dejo ser el capitán» —canturreó Kiba mirando de reojo a Udon y con cara de felicidad—. En general, me encanta Rihanna.

—A mí me gusta que Rihanna hable de sexo de esa manera tan desenfadada. —Reconocí esa voz; estaba demasiado cerca. Sasuke tomó asiento justo a mi lado mientras sus amigos cruzaban miradas cómplices—. Resulta tan… —Se acercó a mí creyendo que me alejaría— incitador. Además, al parecer le gusta hacerlo en la calle. ¿Tú qué opinas, Sakura?

No dejé de mirarle ni un momento mientras me pasaba la lengua por mis labios. Lo hipnoticé.

—¿De Rihanna o del sexo en la calle? —hablé bajo para mostrarle el poder de mis labios y mis ojos. Él no sabía dónde mirar.

Hasta que moví las piernas.

—Preferiría que contestaras a lo último. —Sonrió morboso.

—Creo que cuando se trata de hacerlo da igual el lugar y eso tú lo sabes bien, ¿no, Sasuke?

Ahora soltó una carcajada. Me removí en mi asiento al percibir su aroma tan cerca de mí.

—En fin, ¿por qué no bailamos un poco? —dijo Hanabi rompiendo la tensión que se había producido. Me guiñó un ojo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Sasuke levantándose—. Dime, Sakura, ¿sabes bailar?

Comenzaba a fastidiarme que quisiera cabrearme con tanta insistencia. Pero no iba a darme por vencida.

—Depende del estilo.

—Ragga, por ejemplo. ¿Sabes lo que es?

Kiba aplaudió entusiasmado y Shisui resopló mientras movía la cabeza de un lado al otro. Él sabía lo que se avecinaba, yo no.

—Me encanta ese estilo. Ojalá pudiera aprender a bailarlo —dijo Kiba, con una voz un tanto nostálgica.

Ino se removió en su asiento y por fin participó en la conversación. Aunque lo hizo de una forma que nunca me hubiera esperado.

—No sabe bailar y menos ragga. Es demasiado complicado. —Se tiró en el sofá, cruzó los brazos y aguantó las miradas que Hana i y yo le lanzamos, extrañadas. ¿Intentaba humillarme?

—Bah, tonterías —sentenció Sasuke. Se levantó del sofá y desapareció entre la gente.

Creí que por fin podría descansar de él, cuando de repente la música dejó de sonar y se oyó su voz en todo el local. La gente se volvió loca y rompió a aplaudir como si de su ídolo se tratara.

—Bien, quiero que hagáis un círculo en la pista de baile y que Sakura salga de su escondite y dé la cara. —Al escuchar mi nombre casi me desmayo—. Vamos, Sakura, ¿dónde estás? ¡Allí, por favor, enfocad allí! —clamó hasta que el foco me encontró.

Hanabi quiso morir y los demás rompieron a reír. Ino no parecía que estuviera allí.

—Supongo que se le da de maravilla ese estilo de baile, ¿no? —quise saber.

Nadie respondió. Al menos, no con palabras. Todos asintieron a la vez.

—¡Oh, vamos, Sakura ! ¡Shikamaru, dale a Sean Paul toda la caña! —Bajó de la tarima y corrió hacia mí.

Definitivamente, mis venas dejaron de transportar sangre; toda se había congregado en mi rostro.

—¡Marchando «Press it» de Sean Paul! —aulló el DJ animando aún más el cotarro.

Sasuke me cogió del brazo y me arrastró a la pista de baile. Al menos, cien personas nos contemplaban.

—A ver cómo sales de esta, cariño —susurró, antes de que me deshiciera de sus brazos dándole un empujón.

—Pienso matarte en cuanto acabemos con esto.

—Espero ansioso.

Comenzó a mover la pelvis en cuanto la voz de Sean retumbó en todos los rincones de la discoteca. Efectivamente, era un experto en ese tipo de música. Se movía lento, suave, sexy. Excitaba a cualquiera. Le observé presuntuosa y esperé mi momento mientras me acercaba a él.

—No sabes con quién te la estás jugando, Sasuke—le murmuré, antes de comenzar a bailar el estilo de baile que mejor se me daba.

Al final terminaría dándole la razón a Hanabi; en el fondo, éramos iguales.

Sasuke

De todas las cosas que podía esperar, aquella fue la más impensable. No solo bailaba como una experta, sino que lo hacía enviándome un mensaje: supera eso. Pero si esperaba fastidiarme no lo consiguió. Más bien logró todo lo contrario. Me provocó y mucho. Así que me crucé de brazos y observé (como el resto de las personas que nos rodeaban) cómo se contorneaba.

Se agachó y comenzó a mover las caderas mientras avanzaba hacia mí. Me miró desde abajo y fue subiendo lentamente haciendo círculos con las caderas y rozando mis piernas. No pareció importarle que pudiera vérsele la ropa interior. Solo quería molestarme y provocarme. Pegó sus caderas a mi pelvis y movió la cabeza dejando que su cabello cayera en mi rostro. Se giró y sus ojos quedaron a unos centímetros de mi cara. Una separación que no existía entre nuestros cuerpos; estábamos completamente pegados.

Manteniendo el ritmo, habló.

—Deberías mantener tu cuerpo algo más relajado —dijo frunciendo los labios.

Miré hacia abajo arqueando las cejas, y negué con la cabeza mientras chasqueaba la lengua. Volví a mirarla.

—Eso es imposible si tú estás cerca, cariño. —La cogí de las caderas y me pegué aún más a su cintura.

Comenzamos a bailar; pelvis con pelvis, rodilla con rodilla. Pero duró poco. Me empujó y se marchó dejando que la gente rompiera el círculo gritando y aplaudiendo.

Suspiré y sonreí antes de morderme el labio. Para ella, seguramente, era sencillo, pero yo tardaría unos minutos, por no decir horas, en recuperarme.

Sakura

Salimos de la discoteca hacia las dos de la madrugada. Sasuke había desaparecido desde que lo dejé en la pista de baile. Y Ino fingió encontrarse mal y se marchó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin dejar siquiera que hablara. Aquella noche tendría que haber dormido en su casa, pero me dejó bien claro que volviera a la mía porque quería descansar y no le apetecía escucharme hablar de Sasuke. Que yo supiera, nunca había hablado de él. Al menos, no con ella.

Por suerte, Hanabi me evitó tener un enfrentamiento con mis padres dejándome dormir en su casa.

Hana silbó para llamar la atención de un taxi que venía por la calle. El coche se detuvo enfrente y ella me miró.

—Lo siento, pero tenemos que ir en taxi.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos mientras yo rememoraba lo que me había sucedido el sábado anterior, hasta que soltamos una carcajada. Me agarró de un brazo y nos dispusimos a cruzar la calle cuando el Bugatti de Sasuke se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de mis piernas.

A Hanabi se le escapó un gritó intentando alejarme, pero me solté de sus brazos y contemplé el rostro risueño de Sasuke. Torció el gesto y me envió un beso.

Sonreí y respiré hondo cuando una idea se me pasó por la cabeza. Con todo el dolor de mi alma (por el coche, claro) clavé mi tacón en el faro delantero. Este estalló en mil pedazos dejando a Sasuke noqueado.

Salió del coche hecho una furia, se dirigió hacia mí, me cogió de los brazos y me estampó contra el capó. Mi espalda desnuda percibió el calor que manaba la chapa y maldije no haberme puesto el abrigo; ahora debía de estar en el suelo.

Sasuke se recostó sobre mi cuerpo después de empujar mis rodillas. Se acercó flexionando sus brazos lentamente, amenazante.

—Si buscabas tocarme los cojones, lo has conseguido —masculló sin perder el maravilloso brillo de sus ojos. No estaba tan enfadado como quería aparentar.

—Es la segunda vez que lo «percibo» esta noche. —No pude evitar sonreír.

Pero dejé de hacerlo en cuanto sentí cómo su cuerpo presionaba con más fuerza el mío, lentamente, despacio. Sasuke me desafió con la mirada. Esperaba que le empujara, pero hice todo lo contrario. Suavemente, separé las piernas.

—Podemos estar toda la noche así, si lo deseas.

—Sería demasiado para ti —refunfuñó.

Gané. Se separó, deslizando primero sus manos por mis caderas. Tiró de mi falda con delicadeza, ayudándome a que no se viera más de lo que tenía que verse. Me incorporé desafiante y recogí mi abrigo.

—¿Piensas pagarlo? —me preguntó.

—Espera sentado. —Eché un vistazo al faro antes de volver a mirarle—. Te veo mañana en la fiesta, ca-ri-ño —arrastré las palabras cerca de su mejilla.

—Cuento las horas —dijo con una mueca en su cara.

Volvió al Bugatti y salió de la calle derrapando.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hola de nuevo, aquí karendragneel18 reportándose jajaja jaja, bueno como sabrán debo decir Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y la historia es una adaptación de la novela Mirame y dispara de Alessandra Neymar**

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

 _Sasuke_

 **M** e desplomé en la cama sabiendo que la oscuridad de mi habitación me consumiría. El silencio de la madrugada lo invadió todo y dejó vía libre a mis pensamientos.

Su nombre retumbaba en mi cabeza como si alguien me lo estuviera susurrando al oído una y otra vez. Cerré los ojos, desesperado, pero entonces vi su imagen. Parecía dibujarse entre la bruma.

Tan delicada y atractiva. Tan pálida y sensual. Deseé tenerla delante de mí. No dejaría que hablara, únicamente le pediría que me dejara observarla hasta que me venciera el sueño. Y cuando despertara…

«¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando?! ¿Eres estúpido o qué? Es una niñata. No la soportas», me reproché.

No podía permitirme caer, no con ella. No podía… enamorarme.

Suspiré vencido por el sueño. Me quedaba poco tiempo de conciencia. Pronto mi mente sería la dueña de todo mi ser y ahí no tendría nada que hacer. Así que me dejé llevar, convencido de que Sakura sería la protagonista de mis sueños.

 **M** i padre golpeteaba su rodilla con los dedos. El aroma de su habano había impregnado toda la limusina y mi madre hacía todo lo posible por disimular lo mucho que le molestaba. Hasta que mi padre vio cómo su esposa arrugaba la nariz. Abrió el cenicero y apagó con decisión el puro mientras ahuyentaba la pequeña humareda que se había formado alrededor de su cabeza.

—Ao, ¿podrías abrir la ventana? —preguntó mi padre al chófer.

—Enseguida, señor.

La ventanilla comenzó a bajar lentamente y dejó entrar unas gotas de lluvia acompañadas de una brisa helada. No llovía demasiado, pero era suficiente para estropear la entrada triunfal que Rasa había planeado.

Rasa había convocado a todos los medios de comunicación de la ciudad poniendo como excusa que se trataba de una fiesta benéfica. Asistía toda la aristocracia, así como los políticos importantes del país. Se suponía que la recaudación iría destinada a los más desfavorecidos: centros de acogida, albergues, hospitales, familias sin trabajo…

Pero, en realidad, era una enorme tapadera. No se haría ninguna obra benéfica, solo era un pretexto para conseguir escaños en su campaña política y así alejarse de Mifune, su mayor contrincante en la batalla por la alcaldía de Roma. Simples artimañas políticas para tener el favor del pueblo. Y, si no lo lograba, siempre podía comprar los votos.

—¿Así está bien? —preguntó Ao.

—Perfecto, gracias —contestó mi padre, y enseguida cogió la mano de su esposa y añadió—: Disculpa, querida, no recordaba lo mucho que te incomodaba el aroma del cigarro.

Ella sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Desvié mi mirada hacia la calle y mis hermanos hicieron lo mismo.

—No pasa nada, mi amor —contestó mi madre.

Después de más de veinticinco años juntos, seguían igual de enamorados. Me preguntaba si yo lograría eso. Seguramente no, pero estaba orgulloso de que mis padres aún disfrutaran de su amor.

—¿Crees que la prensa se enterará? —preguntó Haku, controlando la tensión de sus piernas.

Él era el mayor de los tres; le seguía Itachi.

—Tranquilízate, hijo. Tenemos más de cien personas velando por la seguridad de nuestra «fiesta benéfica». Deja que hagan su trabajo —le cortó mi padre, con aquel tono de voz tan sarcástico y seguro.

—Estoy tranquilo, papá. Pero no creo que se lo traguen. ¡Por favor! Si así fuera, entrarían los medios. Sé que sospecharán —remarcó.

Haku tenía razón; si se descubría que Rasa había organizado un evento que no existía, tendríamos problemas con su campaña y todo el proyecto se iría a la mierda. Porque lo que menos nos convenía era que Mifune fuera alcalde.

—Haku, ¿es que no has aprendido nada, muchacho? —Mi padre se incorporó y yo me crucé de piernas mientras mordisqueaba mi nudillo. —¿Crees que dejaríamos que lo descubrieran? Tengo a tres comisarías vigilando la zona y a toda nuestra seguridad controlando el hotel. Necesitamos esos votos sea como sea y tú lo sabes. —Su voz subió ligeramente de tono—. Así que deja de importunar con tus estúpidos miedos de cobarde, ¿quieres?

—No soy un cobarde, papá. Es solo que… estoy algo nervioso. Son demasiados millones los que podrían perderse. Solo quiero que salga bien.

—Pues entonces comienza por relajarte, Haku —le dijo Itachi tocando su hombro—. Todo saldrá como lo planeamos el jueves en la mansión Haruno.

El coche se detuvo frente al hotel Uchiha. Ese enorme edificio de cinco estrellas era propiedad de mis abuelos maternos. Así que, en total, contábamos con la seguridad de los Uchiha más la que llevaban los más de veinte clanes familiares que allí se daban cita. Parecía suficiente.

—Hemos llegado, señor Uchiha.

En la entrada se agolpaban algunos periodistas equipados con sus cámaras y unos chubasqueros de plástico para evitar que el agua calara su ropa y enseres. La seguridad personal de mi padre se colocó junto a su puerta para evitar que se agolparan allí todos los fotógrafos.

—Bien, vamos allá. —Dibujó su mejor sonrisa y golpeó suavemente el cristal tintado de aquel Maybach.

Ameyuri, jefe de personal, se colocó la muñeca cerca de su boca y murmuró algo por el dispositivo que llevaba. Abrió la puerta y se inclinó.

—Todo controlado, Fugaku. Cuando usted quiera podemos entrar al hotel.

—¿Han llegado todos? —preguntó mi padre colocando un pie fuera del coche.

—Sí, solo falta Gaara, que vendrá acompañado de Sakura Haruno.

Sentí un escalofrió al escuchar su nombre. Había olvidado que Sakura estaría allí y que iría acompañada de Gaara. Se me revolvieron las tripas al imaginarlos juntos.

«¿Cómo podía estar con él?», me pregunté.

Gaara no era suficiente hombre para ir al lado de Sakura. Era un capullo que se las daba de inteligente. ¿Eso es lo que ella quería?

Negué con la cabeza, intentando disipar mis pensamientos. No quería que Sakura estuviera en ellos, no quería que perteneciera a ellos. Solo deseaba que desapareciera esa ardiente quemazón que me producía. No quería que una niña engreída se adueñara de mi mente pero, hasta ese momento, lo estaba logrando.

Mi padre salió del coche derrochando el carisma que le caracterizaba. Le siguieron mi madre y mis hermanos. Mientras la prensa les perseguía hacia el hotel (sin apenas dejarles caminar), yo me quedé en el vehículo, esperando para salir sin ser visto.

Me coloqué bien la chaqueta de mi traje Gucci y escondí mi cabeza entre los hombros comenzando a caminar hacia los árboles que guardaban la fachada del hotel; entraría por la parte de atrás.

 _Sakura_

 **S** u mano tomó la mía y se la llevó a los labios para darme un suave beso. Me molestó sentirle tan cerca, a pesar de la dulce y delicada caricia. No le había dado permiso para que se tomara esas confianzas. De hecho, tampoco tenía interés en asistir a la fiesta con él. Por culpa de su actitud cariñosa, todo el mundo tendría la impresión de que Gaara y yo éramos pareja, y eso quedaba muy lejos de la realidad. No era su novia ni quería serlo, por mucho que a mis padres les enloqueciera la idea. Gaara jamás me tendría.

Gaara tomó su copa de cava y yo apreté los labios para intentar controlar mi repentina ira. Solo nos quedaban unas calles para llegar al hotel. Me pareció una travesía interminable.

Me concentré en la lluvia. En ese momento caía con más fuerza y arrastraba una corriente rabiosa que agitaba todo a su paso. Tuve la sensación de que estábamos en noviembre y no en enero.

—Mi madre tiene unas ganas enormes de verte —me dijo. Yo le miré, casi arrastrando mis ojos, y forcé una sonrisa—. No deja de hablar de ti a todas sus amigas…

Karura solo había podido verme una vez durante toda la semana, y fue la noche del jueves, cuando los de la arena y los Uchiha asistieron a la cena que se organizó en mi casa. Al parecer, aquellas veladas se repetían con frecuencia.

—Si habla de mí es porque alguien le ha dado ese tema de conversación, ¿no crees? —dije un tanto molesta.

—Bueno, debo admitir que le he hablado de ti, y a mi madre le ha resultado fascinante.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?

—Es obvio, ¿no? —Volvió a coger mi mano después de soltar la copa. Desvié mi rostro hacia la ventana intentando controlarme—. Sakura, creo que eres lo suficientemente lista como para saber que me siento atraído por ti. Y, al parecer, por la reacción de tu piel cuando te toco, tú también sientes lo mismo por mí. —Retiré la mano.

—Creo que es… pronto… para hablar de estas cosas, Gaara. —Intenté ser respetuosa a la par que evitaba tartamudear; solía hacerlo cuando estaba demasiado enfurecida.

—¿Pronto? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó extrañado.

—Apenas nos conocemos —dije con rotundidad.

El coche se detuvo. La luz anaranjada del hotel Uchiha nos iluminó de repente.

—No necesito conocerte, Sakura. Yo sé lo que quiero y con eso me basta. No soy buen amigo del tiempo —continuó, cínico.

—Veo que no te gusta esperar —repetí, susurrando.

«Maldito gusano asqueroso», pensé.

Estaba echado sobre mí, soltándome todas aquellas patrañas como si tal cosa… Era como si me estuviera preparando para lo que me esperaba dentro.

—Sencillamente, hay gente que tiene la suerte de no encontrarse con esa palabra. Suena mal ¿no te parece? No, sin duda la espera no está diseñada para gente como nosotros, Sakura —concluyó.

Mi puerta se abrió y el chófer me ofreció una mano mientras sostenía un paraguas con la otra. En ese momento, unas frías gotas entraron en la limusina y rebotaron contra mis medias. Suspiré y le di la mano. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de los fotógrafos que esperaban en la entrada. Había estado tan absorta en la palabrería de Gaara que ya no recordaba que asistiría la prensa.

Rápidamente, se agolparon a mi alrededor. Me envolvieron con flashes y preguntas sin dejar de repetir mi nombre cuando el chófer me cogió del brazo.

—Señorita Haruno, le aconsejo no hablar de la fiesta —me previno el chófer.

—Yashamaru, eso no es asunto suyo, ¿no cree? —masculló Gaara, rodeado ya de dos de sus guardaespaldas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

¿Qué no era asunto suyo? ¿Qué quería ocultarme Gaara? ¿Qué ocurría con aquella fiesta?

—Por favor, dejen pasar. —El perfilado rostro de Gaara intentaba dar una imagen agradable a los medios.

—Señor Gaarai, ¿viene acompañado de su novia? ¿Sakura Haruno es su pareja? ¿Desde cuándo están juntos? —comenzaron a preguntar todos a la vez casi gritando. Yo no salía de mi asombro, pero me impresionó aún más que Gaara no negara nada. Solo sonreía entre carcajada y carcajada mientras me arrastraba hasta el hotel. Quise matarle.

Al entrar, suspiré intentado recuperarme de lo que acababa de suceder. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, era la primera vez en mi vida que me abordaban los medios de comunicación y ahora sería portada de todos los periódicos de la ciudad porque Gaara no había sido capaz de desmentir los rumores (que él mismo había creado) sobre nosotros. Él era muy conocido. Era de una familia importante y famosa en el mundo de la política. No sería la primera vez que algien de la arena se convertía en alcalde de Roma.

Le sentí detrás.

—¿Sabes que estás espléndida? —susurró rozando la curva de mi cuello con sus dedos antes de quitarme el abrigo.

Me retiré furiosa y giré el rostro hacia él.

—No somos novios —mascullé.

—No estaban pidiendo tu opinión —dijo, refiriéndose a los periodistas.

—Pero debiste darles la respuesta correcta.

—Puede que esa fuera la respuesta correcta, Sakura. No tomes decisiones tan rápido. —Me acarició el mentón.

Volví a apartarme, irritada por su comportamiento. ¿Qué quería conseguir? Si se trataba de un capricho de niño rico, no tenía ninguna gracia.

—Tengo criterio, Gaara, y sé tomar mis propias decisiones. —Levanté un dedo para señalarle—. Y créeme, sé cuándo son definitivas.

Quise irme, pero me cogió del brazo con fuerza. Miró de soslayo hacia atrás y se percató de que el recepcionista estaba allí intentando mantener el tipo. Apretó los dientes y fue soltando mi brazo lentamente. Quiso remediar su arrebato de furia fingiendo una actitud dulce y delicada.

—Yo decido si es definitivo o no. ¿Te queda claro? —replicó con una falsa sonrisa.

—¡No!

—No me grites —me amenazó.

—No me trates como si fuera una estúpida.

Abandoné el vestíbulo y le dejé atrás. Pero cuando entraba en el gran salón, Gaara tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Varias personas contemplaron la escena y él sonrió. Sabía que no podía montar un numerito para que todo el mundo fuera testigo de nuestra reyerta. Me tragué mi orgullo pero intenté transmitirle toda mi furia.

 _Sasuke_

 **L** a observé conversar con Karura, con Samui, con su madre y con Ayame mientras Gaara acariciaba su espalda; esta vez sí estaba cubierta, concretamente por un vestido de cóctel color marfil. Pero daba igual lo que se pusiera, siempre me causaba la misma impresión, el mismo fuego.

No parecía cómoda. Escuchaba parlotear a Karura con poco entusiasmo, pero nadie pareció advertirlo. Yo sí. Comenzaba a conocerla, lo que no dejaba de ser preocupante porque significaba que la observaba demasiado.

Naruto tocó mi hombro sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Se colocó frente a mí con una sonrisa en los labios un tanto incrédula. Como si me estuviera leyendo la mente.

—Es extraño verte tan solo en este tipo de fiestas. Siempre sueles estar acompañado de alguna mujer. ¿Qué ha cambiado? —Cogió un vaso de vodka de una de las bandejas y se apoyó en la barra esperando a que contestara.

Me intimidaba que Naruto me contemplara de aquel modo. No me convenía que lo hiciera durante demasiado tiempo. Sabía que podía terminar descubriendo lo que agitaba mi cabeza. Él me conocía tan bien como Shisui.

Suspiré y tomé un sorbo de mi ron mientras desviaba la mirada hacia Sakura. No pude evitar el impulso de hacerlo.

—En fin, no hace falta que contestes. Tu mirada negra te ha delatado. —Se acercó a mí—. Una vez más.

—Naruto, no sigas por ahí. —Hice una mueca.

Miró hacia la muchacha. Yo sabía que la quería como a una hermana.

—Es una niña maravillosa.

—De niña la verdad es que tiene bien poco, créeme —dije sin poder contenerme.

Soltó una carcajada y aproveché para volver a mirarla.

—¿Por qué no me dices de una vez qué te pasa con ella? Porque está claro que algo sucede. Te conozco bien, Sasuke. Y a Sakura también la conozco muy bien. —Se puso serio—. Y está claro que algo pasa entre vosotros dos.

—No lo sé, Naruto. Lo mismo me ha preguntado Shisui y lo mismo le he respondido. —Resoplé descubriendo un nuevo calor en mi cuerpo—. De lo único que estoy seguro es de que no quiero tenerla cerca. Hace que me sienta…, no sé, como perdido.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿Amor? —dijo.

Me puse tenso y le miré con el rostro duro formando una línea con mis labios. Negué con la cabeza.

—No —dije rotundo—. No menciones esa palabra. Ya sabes lo que el amor significa para mí: nada.

—Eso no quiere decir que alguna vez lo sientas.

—¿Como tú? —contraataqué.

Enseguida me arrepentí de aquel comentario. Sabía que Naruto estaba casado con Ayame pero que no la amaba.

—No puedo enamorarme. No, si voy a ser el dueño del imperio Uchiha. —Me sorprendió el dolor que salió de mi voz—. Los hombres como nosotros no podemos enamorarnos.

—Y tus padres, ¿dime? ¿Y tus abuelos? ¿Y tus tíos? —Empezaba a ofuscarse—. Por Dios, Sasuke, eso son gilipolleces. Puedes ser un hombre de negocios y amar a tu esposa al mismo tiempo. —Me señaló con un dedo—. Lo que a ti te pasa es que tienes miedo de descubrir que estás loco por Sakura. No seas niñato, esa faceta dejaste de tenerla a los trece.

Se marchó aprisa. Si no le conociera, habría creído que estaba enfadado; seguramente solo intentaba darme una lección.

 _Sakura_

Karura no dejaba de cotorrear mientras intentaba moverse en aquel vestido color canela tres tallas más pequeño. Era una mujer recia, apasionada por las joyas, y una cotilla de mucho cuidado. Conocía los movimientos de todas las personas que se encontraban en aquel hotel. Era la típica cincuentona de cabello castaño, rellena de silicona y malgastadora compulsiva que no se daba cuenta del millón de problemas que tenía en casa, pero sí de los pequeños contratiempos que tenían los demás. Por supuesto, era íntima amiga de mi madre. Tanto, que ambas eran fundadoras del club de campo (utilizando sus famosos apellidos): di la arena di Haruno, también conocido como «El club de las arpías» _._ ¿Qué se podía esperar de personas como ellas? Tomaban té, jugaban al golf y criticaban a sus maridos sin pensar que todo se lo habían proporcionado ellos. Resultaba patético.

—Debo confesarte que eres la perfecta compañera de mi hijo —me dijo Karura, sin darse cuenta de que yo me encendía.

—No somos… —quise corregirla.

—Llevas razón, mamá. Le he dicho que estaba preciosa justo antes de entrar —interrumpió Gaara.

Se acercaban a nuestro grupo más amigas-arpías de mi madre. Mis tripas comenzaron a removerse.

A esas alturas, mi sonrisa prácticamente solo servía como anuncio de dentífrico. Gaara se aferró aún más a mi cintura aprovechando que la gente me observaba maravillada. Solo me faltaba un letrero de luces de neón sobre mi cabeza que pregonara «la hija de Kisashi Haruno ha vuelto» _._

Repugnante.

La tortura de estar allí subió de nivel cuando mi hermana comenzó a comportarse como una adolescente. Siempre llamaba la atención de la manera más ridícula. Por suerte, todavía no estaba ebria. Aunque no le hacía mucha falta recurrir al alcohol si tenía a mi madre cerca; formaban un dúo perfecto.

—Debo decir, Ayame, que estás fabulosa esta noche.

—¿A que sí? —reiteró, haciendo aspavientos.

La miré de arriba abajo. Llevaba un vestido rosa pálido de cuya falda le colgaban una especie de plumas. Era horroroso.

—Estás ideal, querida. —Mi madre seguía halagándola.

«Encima de falsa, mentirosa», gritó una voz en mi fuero interno.

—Ayame está maravillosa, pero debo decir que Samui está realmente hermosa esta noche —añadió Gaara, tomando la mano de mi madre y llevándosela a los labios.

—¡Gaara! Tú siempre tan encantador —contestó mi madre, sonriendo como una adolescente. Me resultó vomitivo.

—Oye, dónde está… —Iba a preguntar por mi cuñado Naruto cuando noté sus dedos deslizarse por mi brazo.

—¿Me buscabas? —preguntó guiñándome un ojo.

—¡Naruto! —Me lancé a sus brazos— Sálvame, por favor —susurré en su oído.

—Aguanta un poco más. —Me sonrió y se apartó un poco.

—Vaya, Naruto. No sabía que podías ser tan cariñoso —interrumpió Ayame con un extraño ataque de celos. Como si yo fuera a arrebatarle a su marido. Por Dios, era mi cuñado; un hermano para mí. Siempre habíamos estado muy unidos y ella lo sabía, no era nada nuevo. No comprendía por qué se extrañaba de nuestras muestras de cariño.

Naruto dio un paso hacia ella guardando una mano en el bolsillo. Estaba tan guapo aquella noche que costaba dejar de mirarle. Resopló y retiró un mechón del cabello castaño de Ayame para colocarlo tras su oreja. Ella se tensó al sentirlo tan cerca. Llevaban cerca de cinco años casados y todavía no se habituaba al dulce tacto de su esposo.

—Mi carencia de cariño hacia ti se debe a tu comportamiento esquivo, Ayame. No me ignores como lo haces y tendrás lo que quieres —le susurró, aunque los que estábamos alrededor lo escuchamos perfectamente.

—¿Lo que quiero? —preguntó, incrédula.

—Sí, lo que quieres.

—La verdad es que dudo mucho que tú seas capaz de darme lo que quiero, Naruto.

—Es verdad, no soy capaz de darte lo que quieres porque aborrezco ese aroma a alcohol que siempre llevas impregnado en la ropa —masculló, tensando su cuerpo—. Tal vez Hayate lo soporta mejor que yo. Sakura, mi vida, estaré rondando por aquí —me dijo, y dejó a los presentes sin saber qué decir.

Me costó digerir que Naruto supiera que el amante de su esposa era mi primo. Y no solo eso, sino que lo soportaba. ¿Por qué hacía una cosa así? Yo hubiese escapado hace tiempo.

Después de más de una hora recibiendo halagos de todas aquellas mujeres (y de alguno de sus maridos) con la sombra de Gaara pisando mis talones, me topé con Fugaku y su hermano Madara. Eran lo más parecido a Naruto que había en aquella sala. Me confortó hablar con ellos.

—Sakura, tan maravillosa como siempre. No sabes el placer que me da verte por aquí. La otra noche no pude decirte que espero que sea durante mucho tiempo —dijo Fugaku, tras besarme en la mejilla.

Su sola presencia imponía tanto que hasta Gaara dejó de hablar. Ni siquiera intervino, y yo agradecí prescindir de su voz durante un rato.

—Debo decir que he vuelto para quedarme, Fugaku. No volveré al internado. Además, falta menos de un año para que cumpla la mayoría de edad y ya podré decidir —dije con convencimiento.

Esperaba una reacción de Gaara, pero se limitó a mirarme con cierto desafío en los ojos, sin atreverse a contradecirme.

En ese momento, Madara miró a Gaara de una forma exigente. Él le apartó la mirada con rapidez. No comprendí bien aquel gesto, pero percibí cierta tensión entre ambos.

—Enseguida vuelvo —dijo Gaara en cuanto vio a mi padre.

Sonreí volviendo la mirada a los Uchiha.

—¡Por fin! Creí que nunca se marcharía. Es increíble lo insistente que es.

Ambos sonrieron, pero percibí que Gaara no parecía a gusto con mi presencia. Me observaba atentamente y aquella mirada no me ayudaba demasiado. Era increíblemente parecida a la de Sasuke. Se notaba que eran familia.

—No deberías fiarte de él —dijo Madara en un tono autoritario, pero cariñoso—. No es bueno para ti.

—Lo sé, pero mi madre está loca por él y ya sabéis lo que eso significa.

Madara masculló algo antes de soltar la copa sobre la bandeja que portaba un camarero.

—Samui no sabe lo que hace. —Estiró las mangas de su chaqueta y se acercó a mí para coger mi mano—. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Sakura.

Se marchó caminando con paso ligero y dejándome completamente aturdida. ¿Por qué se había comportado así? ¿Acaso yo tenía la culpa?

—Lo lamento si he dicho algo…

—No, no. Tranquila. Es solo que está algo nervioso y cansado —dijo Fugaku casi dándome un abrazo.

Fingí tranquilizarme, pero interiormente hervía de inquietud.

 **G** aara me arrastró a la pista de baile. Bailamos un vals demasiado pegados para lo que exigía aquel estilo. Aún no había visto a Sasuke y tenía que confesar que me fastidiaba que así fuera. No sabía por qué, pero necesitaba verle. Echaba de menos su mirada intimidatoria sobre mí.

Era preocupante, sí. Comenzaba a tener síntomas de masoquista.

La canción terminó y todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir. Cuando quise hacer lo mismo Gaara me soltó un beso en los labios, arrastrándome contra su cuerpo y apretándome por la cintura. Me deshice de él de un empujón y le miré furiosa.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso. La próxima vez te arrancaré los labios —mascullé antes de desaparecer.

Necesitaba estar sola y no se me ocurrió mejor lugar que el cuarto de baño. O eso creía. Me disponía a abrir la puerta cuando escuché unas voces conocidas: las de mi abuela y mi madre. Hablaban fervientemente.

—¿Podrías bajar la voz? —clamó mi abuela entre susurros—. Me alteras los nervios cuando te comportas de ese modo. Obligándola no conseguirás nada —gruñó.

—Pues si hace falta, lo haré, pero quiero que su relación se formalicé lo antes posible. No he estado esperando tanto tiempo para que los caprichos de una niña me impidan lograr mi objetivo. Sakura acatará mis deseos.

¿Cómo? Fruncí el ceño al reconocer que yo era la protagonista de aquella conversación.

—Deberías ser más paciente. Tú eres la que tiene el as en la manga. No lo desperdicies ahora por tu codicia y sed de venganza, Samui. Todo llegará, pero a su debido momento.

—El momento llegó en cuanto volvió a pisar Roma.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hola de nuevo, aquí karendragneel18 reportándose jajaja jaja, bueno como sabrán debo decir Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y la historia es una adaptación de la novela Mirame y dispara de Alessandra Neymar**

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

 _Sakura_

 **S** alí de aquel pasillo completamente aturdida. No sabía qué pensar después de escuchar aquella conversación. Conocía a mi madre, sabía cómo era. Samui, la esposa del famoso juez Kisashi Haruno. La mujer fría, despiadada e insensible que no asistió al funeral de su padre porque no pudo ponerse sus zapatos de Versace negros: tenía los pies hinchados después del velatorio. Pero jamás hubiera imaginado que la oiría hablar de una forma tan perversa sobre mí.

Sentí unas ganas arrebatadoras de llorar, me faltaba la respiración, tenía que salir de allí.

 _Sasuke_

 **L** a seguí sabiendo que ella no era consciente de mi presencia. Caminaba entre la gente intentando ocultar su rostro.

¿Acaso estaba llorando? No lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Subió un pequeño escalón y entró en un cenador rodeado de forja y exóticas plantas trepadoras.

Algunas gotas de agua se colaban por el tejado de parras y madera, aumentando la belleza de aquel rincón. El viento agitó su largo cabello dejándome ver la curva de su espalda; se perfilaba perfecta sobre unas caderas insinuantes. De repente, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un suspiro ahogado. Algunas gotas cayeron sobre su pálido rostro y se deslizaron por su esbelto cuello. La imagen estaba tan cargada de poesía que deseé abrazarla y aliviar la sensación de angustia que expresaban sus ojos. Cierto, estaba llorando.

Humedecí mis labios tras retener mis pensamientos delirantes y entré en el cenador sintiendo cómo el viento también me envolvía.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté. Era la primera vez que me preocupaba por alguien que no fuera de mi familia o de mi entorno más inmediato.

Se sobresaltó al escucharme y enseguida eliminó las lágrimas de su rostro.

—Como si a ti te importara —susurró.

—Vaya, para una vez que intento ser amable… —Me acerqué hasta ella.

—Lo siento, es que no tengo un buen día —dijo cabizbaja.

—Ayer tampoco lo tuviste, ¿no? —Sonreí recordando cómo se había cargado el faro de mi Bugatti.

Me miró entre enfadada y desilusionada.

—¿Esa es tu forma de ser amable? —Respiró profundamente y se colocó frente a mí—. Basta, Sasuke. Déjame tranquila de una vez. Ya me he cansado de este juego inútil y sin fundamento. Y sé que a ti también te aburre. Así que terminemos con esto de una vez. Evitemos hablarnos —remató con un tono seco y bajo, pero cargado de decisión.

Sakura había zanjado lo que yo había intentado cerrar desde que la vi en el San Angelo por primera vez. Sin embargo, no me gustó que aquella charla tuviera ese aroma a final.

 _Sakura_

 **N** o sentía lo que acaba de decirle; había hablado mi frustración. Pero había dos razones por las que me había comportado de aquel modo. La primera era que estaba harta de estar allí; y la segunda, no tenía fuerzas para pelear con él después de lo que acababa de escuchar.

Me dispuse a salir de allí reteniendo las ganas de girarme e ir en su busca. Necesitaba que me abrazara. Lo vi desde el cristal; cabizbajo y pensativo. Por un instante, no parecía el Sasuke chulo y engreído. Más bien se veía perdido y afligido.

De repente, un sonido seco y atronador llegó desde la sala principal. Me quedé paralizada mientras al primer silencio le seguían algunos gritos.

Parecía un disparo.

 _Sasuke_

 **M** e abalancé a por Sakura, la cogí del brazo y la coloqué detrás de mí. El temblor de su cuerpo me hizo ver lo asustada que estaba. En ese instante, nos llegó una voz desgarradora. Un hombre gritaba el nombre de mi padre y el de Kisashi. Se encontraba en el centro del salón apuntando con una pistola. Por su forma de hablar, parecía borracho. No alcancé a verle porque los invitados tapaban su imagen, pero sí pude apreciar cómo los guardias se preparaban para capturarle.

Volvió a disparar cerca de mi padre. Apreté la mandíbula y me adelanté echando mano a mi espalda. Sujeté el mango de mi pistola con fuerza. Me daba igual lo lejos que pudiera estar de aquel hombre, mi puntería era perfecta. No vacilaría. Pero en ese instante, Sakura entrelazó sus dedos con los míos mientras se apretaba contra mi hombro. Percibí su respiración agitada. No le iba a ocurrir nada si estaba conmigo.

Acerqué mis labios a su oído.

—Estoy aquí —le susurré.

Sakura cerró los ojos al sentir mi voz cerca de su cuello. No sé qué hubiese ocurrido en otras circunstancias. Casi con toda probabilidad la habría besado aprovechando que mi ego me había abandonado unos segundos.

Los guardias capturaron al hombre y se lo llevaron. Tras ellos fueron mi padre, Kisashi, mis tíos Madara e Izuna, Naruto y Gaara. Di un paso al frente. Tenía que irme y no podía decirle adónde.

Su mano se resistió, pero terminó por liberarme. La miré una última vez antes de mezclarme con la gente que cuchicheaba asustada y desconcertada.

 **C** erré la puerta bajo la mirada de mi padre, que sonrió en cuanto me vio entrar.

—Vaya, Sasuke, creía que me habías abandonado —dijo con ironía mientras se encendía uno de sus cigarros. Allí no había nadie a quien le molestara el humo del habano.

—Sabes que eso no ocurrirá, papá —le dije mientras observaba cómo ataban al hombre a una silla. Lo reconocí enseguida. Era Itama Senju—. ¿Dónde están Haku e Itachi?

—He preferido que no asistan. Ellos y Rasa se encargarán de tranquilizar a los invitados.

Me apoyé en la puerta presionando el pomo. Madara se colocó a mi lado en cuanto vio que Gaara me observaba asqueado.

Itama comenzó a patalear mientras Kisashi tomaba asiento; el juez prefería observar a formar parte de la acción. En cambio, Naruto… Se apoyó en los hombros del detenido. Dos de los escoltas desenfundaron sus armas cortas.

—Irrumpes en la fiesta con un arma y estás a punto de herir a alguien… ¿A qué se debe ese arrebato, Senju? ¿Es que no hemos sido buenos contigo? —preguntó Naruto, rodeándole.

Madara me alargó un cigarrillo después de encender el suyo. Lo prendí a la vez que Izuna le retiraba de un tirón la cinta que Itama tenía pegada a la boca. Este gimió al sentir el calor en sus mejillas.

—Mi mujer no tiene nada que ver con esto y vuestros hombres la atacaron —masculló.

—¿Cómo? ¿Atacaron a Carla? —Ya me extrañaba que mi padre no hubiese empleado su sarcasmo. Señaló a los guardias con su puro—. Dios, sois muy perversos. —Todos comenzaron a reír.

—Como volváis a tocarla, os juro… —amenazó.

—Tenemos un acuerdo, Itama —dijo mi padre caminando decidido hacia él—. El 60% de tus ganancias son nuestras y a cambio hacemos la vista gorda, ¿recuerdas? —Cogió una de sus mejillas y se la apretó ligeramente—. Sin embargo, me has cruzado la cara. He sido bueno contigo y a ti no se te ocurre otra cosa que irrumpir en mi fiesta amenazándome. Eres mala persona, Itama, y tu mujer es una mentirosa de mucho cuidado.

—No la metas en esto.

—Tendrías que haberlo pensado antes. De hecho, ella tuvo la idea, ¿no es así? —Hice el comentario sin moverme del sitio. Itama miró el suelo sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

Mi padre me lanzó una mirada llena de orgullo. Madara me dio un palmetazo en el hombro a modo de felicitación.

—Me has desafiado ahí fuera. Y lo peor de todo es que has olvidado que yo soy Roma —continuó mi padre. Hizo un gesto a Emilio, su jefe de seguridad.

Este echó mano a su bolsillo y sacó el silenciador de su arma. Izuna volvió a tapar la boca de Itama con la misma cinta mientras este pataleaba.

—Que tus hombres se encarguen de él en cuanto termine Emilio —ordenó mi padre a Gaara. Él frunció los labios para responderle.

Emilio se colocó frente a Itama y, sin dudar, disparó. Gaara marcó un número en su móvil y avisó a sus guardias para que vinieran. Mi padre me echó la mano por los hombros antes de que yo abriera la puerta para salir.

—Caminaré entre vosotros marcado por la vergüenza —dijo irónicamente, refiriéndose a cómo Itama Senju había burlado la seguridad del hotel.

—No deberías ser tan teatral, papá —bromeé en cuanto él se separó y se adelantó.

De repente, Gaara me empujó haciendo que topara con la barandilla de las escaleras. Monté en cólera en cuanto vi su sonrisa.

—No deberías haber venido. No has hecho nada ahí dentro —dijo, despectivo.

Sin dudarlo, me lancé a por él, lo cogí del cuello y lo estampé contra la pared mientras echaba mano a mi pistola. Coloqué el cañón contra su cabeza.

—No lo harás —sonrió, mientras los demás intentaban separarnos—, ni siquiera está cargada.

Hice retroceder el martillo del arma presionando con fuerza sobre su cabeza. No dejó de sonreír.

—Ahora, sí.

—¡Basta chicos! —clamó mi tío Izuna, terminando de separarnos.

Gaara continuó observándome mientras se alejaba. Algún día acabaría con él.

—Deberías andarte con ojo. Sabes que hay negocios por medio que… —dijo Naruto con un tono que no llegó a ser recriminatorio.

—Lo sé, Naruto —dije.

Madara me cogió del brazo y me retuvo hasta que los demás se alejaron por el pasillo.

—Quiero verte en mi despacho esta madrugada. Tenemos que hablar de algo que te interesa. —Se marchó con paso ligero.

Su voz sonó extrañamente pícara y no pude evitar sonreír. Si mi tío Fabio quería hablar conmigo, seguro que merecía la pena.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hola de nuevo, aquí karendragneel18 reportándose jajaja jaja, bueno como sabrán debo decir Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y la historia es una adaptación de la novela Mirame y dispara de Alessandra Neymar**

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

 _Sasuke_

— **L** a madrugada es la mejor aliada de un secreto —dije con tono misterioso cuando entré en el despacho de mi tío Madara. Eran más de las tres.

Encontré a Naruto sentado frente a Madara. Me miró con cara divertida e insinuante. Estaba claro que ocultaban algo. Madara solo confiaba sus secretos a Naruto.

—¿Qué te lleva a pensar que se trata de eso? —dijo Naruto imitando mi voz.

—Si no es un secreto, entonces es que te han echado de casa. —Cerré la puerta y caminé hacia ellos, vacilante.

—Siempre tan irónico. Naruto tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

Sakura se cruzó en mis pensamientos. No había vuelto a verla desde lo sucedido con Itama y mi mente me pedía que fuese en su busca. Pero ahora no podía mezclar las cosas. Debía concentrarme.

—Bien, ¿por qué no te sientas, Sasuke? Tenemos que hablar de cosas serias —dijo Madara, sirviéndome lo mismo que tomaban ellos. No sabía si la conversación que mantenían antes de que yo llegara era la misma en la que estaba a punto de participar—. Estaba comentando a Naruto cómo podemos introducir en Europa una falsificación de _La belle ferronière_ valorada en 130 millones de euros —soltó con descaro, sabiendo que no me escandalizaría.

Su media sonrisa era alarmantemente retadora. Al más puro estilo Uchiha. Apoyé mi tobillo en la rodilla y mordí mi nudillo antes de responder.

—El cuadro no importa. Lo que interesa es el contenido y el contenido no se detecta. ¿No es así? —dije. Madara dio varias palmadas, orgulloso de mi suspicacia.

Me habían hecho una prueba y la había pasado con sobresaliente. Naruto sonrió y vertió más vodka en su vaso.

—A menos que pase un examen radiactivo muy exhaustivo —añadió Naruto, arqueando las cejas.

—Algo que no va a ocurrir —susurré, antes de pasar mi lengua por el filo del vaso.

—Eres muy listo —dijo mí tío, presuntuoso.

Para Madara y para mi padre, yo era el perfecto mafioso. Un estratega por excelencia. Aunque esas cualidades venían de familia. Por mis venas corría tanto la sangre de los Uchiha como la de los Belluci, sin duda los reyes de la quimera. Con una mirada podían someter a cualquiera, por muy terco que fuera. Y ese poder yo sabía explotarlo en toda su plenitud. Estrategia y dominio.

Maestría y persuasión. La perfecta mezcla para el perfecto mafioso.

—He tenido buenos maestros. —Dejé el vaso sobre la mesa y rescaté la última gota de vodka de mis labios—. ¿De dónde procede? —pregunté, sin poder evitar imaginar los labios de Sakura rozando mi cuello.

Pestañeé.

—Hong Kong —contestó Naruto, que me observaba extrañado.

Seguro que sabía en quién estaba pensando.

—¿Cuándo? —volví a preguntar.

—La semana que viene debo ir allí. Traeré el cuadro yo mismo. Debo comprobarlo —dijo mi tío.

—¿Por qué no este mismo lunes? No hay por qué que esperar —propuse.

—Eso mismo pensaba yo. —Naruto me apoyó—. No me gusta que Onoki tenga el cuadro tanto tiempo ahora que está terminado, y más sabiendo lo que contiene.

—No creo que Onoki esté interesado en perder tantos millones. Si yo pierdo, él pierde conmigo. En esta operación él pertenece a nuestro bando. De ello dependen sus intereses.

Como siempre, a mi tío se le escapaba una mueca cuando mencionaba la palabra «intereses» _._

—Aun así, creo que no deberíamos dejar pasar muchos días —insistió Naruto.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? —preguntó mi tío.

—No se trata de la rapidez, sino de los problemas que puede provocar la espera —dije, pensando lo bien que me iría irme de Roma cuanto antes—. Madara, no tenemos por qué esperar. Cuanto antes terminemos con esto antes tendremos los resultados. Un simple día puede hacer cambiar el transcurso de la operación. Después de todo, hay demasiadas cosas en juego. —Naruto se apoyó en la mesa.

Mientras hablaba caí en la cuenta. Si mi padre no sabía de aquella reunión clandestina entre mi tío y Naruto, menos debían saber los Haruno, ¿y Rasa? Por supuesto que no.

—Una de las cosas que hay en juego es que no se enteren los Haruno. Los Akasuna no son un problema, son solo tres —dije. Me observaron atentos; en sus ojos vi que esperaban que yo hiciera ese comentario. Sabían que era demasiado calculador para que se me escapara algo así—.

No están en esto, ¿verdad? —Me incliné hacia delante derramando la misma persuasión que

utilizaba mi padre. Incluso podía intimidar.

—Demasiado beneficio bajo el mínimo esfuerzo. Es un porcentaje alto el que obtienen los Haruno y los Akasuna, y llevo demasiado tiempo consintiendo algo así. Es hora de demostrar la fuerza de la sangre Uchiha, la que verdaderamente domina Roma. —Madara imitó mi gesto—. Ya es hora de que se vea quién manda aquí. Yo soy el jefe de esta operación. No trabajo para nadie —sentenció con seriedad.

Durante más de veinte años, Madara había tenido que soportar cómo Kisashi y Carlo Haruno se llenaba los bolsillos gracias a su trabajo. Mucho de lo que tenían los Haruno se lo debían a mi familia. Y luego estaban los Akasuna; Rasa sería alcalde gracias a las gestiones maestras del gran Fugaku y de mi tío materno, Obito Bellucci, su segundo en el partido político.

—Por eso vosotros sois los únicos que sabéis esto —dijo mi tío Madara.

Naruto no era exactamente un Uchiha, sino un Uzumaki; un clan hermanado con nosotros desde hacía muchísimas décadas. Los Akimichi, una familia milanesa, acabaron con todos ellos cuando Naruto contaba nada más con dos años. Mi padre prácticamente lo adoptó y desde entonces él se consideraba un Uchiha puro. Todos lo aceptábamos como tal.

—Y nadie más debe saberlo. No quiero que mis hermanos se involucren —continuó. Fruncí el ceño al ver que Madara retiraba su mirada Negra de nosotros.

Percibí su tensión y también que aquella frase contenía algo más que el significado que tenía a simple vista. Quise eliminar la tirantez. Si mi tío no hablaba ahora, seguramente era porque nos estaba protegiendo. Él debía elegir el momento; él sabía qué era mejor para todos.

—Bien, iré contigo, tío Madara.

—Me alegro de oírlo. El imperio Uchiha espera ansioso tu reinado. —Le salía el carácter teatral.

—Hablas como mi padre. —Sonreí.

—Es mi hermano mayor. He tomado buenas lecciones de él —dijo a la vez que cogía su agenda electrónica (de diseño exclusivo) y marcaba un número de teléfono. Me miró de nuevo y añadió—: Está bien, saldremos la madrugada del martes. Así que será mejor que aproveches el día para dormir lo máximo posible. El jetlag es insoportable por las siete horas de diferencia. Iremos en el jet privado.

—¿A qué hora llegaremos a Hong Kong? —pregunté.

—Sobre las diez de la noche, aproximadamente. Las tres de la tarde en Roma.


End file.
